KITTY'S RETURN
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: This story is set in Season 19 into Season 20. Kitty and Matt have a serious disagreement precipitated by the presence of old flames. Neither is ready to calmly discuss what is happening. Each one thinks the other is being unreasonable. Kitty decides she has to leave for a while to clear her head. She disappears and Matt must try to track her down after a terrible accident.
1. Chapter 1

KITTY'S RETURN

WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF KITTY RETURNED TO DODGE IN THE 20TH SEASON AND WHERE HAD SHE BEEN? I HAVE SET THIS BETWEEN THE END OF SEASON 19 AND INTO SEASON 20. A million thanks to my Beta and friend, Dodge City Angel, whose hard work and excellent suggestions have added so much to this story. You did a wonderful job. Any mistakes are mine.

CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING

His arm reached out and he tried to pull the redhead back into bed as she slid away from him. They had just made love and he couldn't think of any reason why she would leave him and their cozy bed.

"It's stuffy in here. I'm just going to open the window a little," she reassured him, looking over her shoulder.

He lay there admiring her beautiful, shapely body. Those red curls streaming down her back and her skin, smooth and creamy like marble, entranced him. She walked with an easy grace yet was so sensual in all she said and did with him.

Sliding into the silky sheets, she put her arms around him and leaned in for a kiss. "Mm mm..." she murmured as she ran her hand down his thigh.

His eyes crinkled as he grinned at her and said, "Don't start anything you don't intend to finish, young lady."

Looking up at him with sapphire eyes, she sighed, "When haven't I always finished what I started?"

He laughed. "Let me count the ways."

She tried to sound indignant. "I'm not the one always getting us interrupted."

Pulling her to him and kissing her neck, he breathed, "It's too late for interruptions tonight or should I say this morning."

Of course, it wasn't, for just as things were getting intense they heard the fire bell and the shouts, "The livery stable is on fire!"

Sitting up, they said at the same time, "Buck!"

Matt Dillon jumped up and grabbed his pants as he turned to Kitty Russell and told her, "Stay here!"

So intent in getting to the scene of the fire, the marshal tripped over a pant leg and, while trying to right himself, overcompensated and went flying into Kitty's desk, knocking it over. Ink and pens went flying and desk drawers spilled out their contents all over the floor. Kitty rushed to him. "Are you all right, Cowboy?"

"Just my pride is hurt," he replied as he righted himself, pulling a fistful of papers with him. Finally getting into his pants, he took his shirt from her and dropped the letters on the bed, but not before noticing that the return address read, "Will Stambridge". As the fire bell continued to sound, there was no time to discuss anything else. Finishing dressing as fast as he could, he repeated that she should stay there and hurried out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: A STICKY SITUATION

The livery stable was a complete loss but only one animal was lost. Buck, Ruth, and Kitty's mare, Belle, were safe but still rather skittish. Of course, Kitty came down to make sure the horses and Ruth were all right. She told everyone that coffee and sandwiches awaited them at the Long Branch. She barely recognized Matt, Festus, and Newly with their faces and clothes covered in soot. Then she became busy helping Doc with anyone who was injured.

As the last patient was tended to, Doc sat down on a tree stump. Kitty brought over a dipper of cold water and swept his hair off his sweaty brow. "You look all done in, Curly," she remarked.

"This is not how I like to spend my early mornings, that's for sure," he acknowledged. "By the way, where was Matt? They were looking all over for him when the fire started."

Trying to sound innocent, she answered, "How would I know?"

He just looked at her until the silence became uncomfortable. Finally she inquired, "Do you want all the details?"

Scrubbing his hand over his moustache and shaking his head, he answered rather sheepishly, "No!"

When he took his hand away from his face, she began to laugh. "What is so funny, miss?" he wanted to know.

Trying to control herself, she choked out, "Now you have a double moustache. There's soot all over your lip."

Doc was not amused but before he could make a smart remark, Matt came over to them and admonished Kitty, "I thought I told you to stay home."

"I was helping Doc," she protested.

Looking at the bedraggled lawman, Doc said, "Yes, she was, Mr. Marshal, and just where were you that you saw Kitty this time of the night?"

Sputtering and realizing his error, the marshal began, "I…uh…saw her…uh...at the .…"

"It doesn't matter," Kitty interjected. "I stayed away from the fire. Besides, I had to make sure the horses and Ruth were all right."

Still upset with her, Matt replied, "I could have let you know."

She leaned close to him and lowered her voice. "Let's not get into any hotter water than we are already in."

Turning to Doc, she said. "Let's all go home and get some sleep and meet for a late breakfast or early lunch. After all, the stable is still too hot for you to do any investigating."

Matt looked at the rubble that was still steaming. "You're right, Kitty, I'll check on Hank, Festus, and Newly. Tim Davis took the animals over to his corral."

It wasn't until the men were headed to the office that he realized his underwear was still at Kitty's. Now he had to find a reason to get away from the others.

Unfortunately, that did not happen until later, and should anyone see his unmentionables, they would know just who they belonged to. No one else in town was his size. At least he had managed to get clean clothes from the laundry the day before. Any paper work could wait as he washed up the best he could outside his room at Ma Smalley's, tossed his filthy clothes in a pile on the floor, and dropped immediately off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Kitty was back in her room where she began to clean up the mess Matt had made falling into her desk. She put everything in as good a shape as she could, then took off her wrinkled skirt and blouse and changed to her nightgown. Sitting down on the bed, she abruptly realized she was sitting on something. As she stood, she saw the letters but when she realized who they were from, she dropped them like a hot potato.

Plopping down on the bed again, she thought, "Oh, my God, Matt must have put them there! Maybe he didn't read them." Deep down she knew that was not true. What could she say? Matt would not be happy that Will had been writing to her, hoping she would change her mind. Her big mistake was in answering. She crumpled them in her hand and leaned back against the pillows, praying that her man had been in too big a hurry to notice who had sent the letters. Slowly her eyes closed, her hand still clutching the letters.

The next thing she knew, Matt was standing there glaring down at her, saying, "Yes, they are fine. I didn't hurt THEM when I fell."

All she got out was, "Matt, I .…" and he was out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: AN UNCOMFORTABLE SITUATION

Kitty dressed in a lavender silk dress with a lavender chiffon and silk hat hurried down the steps of the Long Branch. It was still closed since so many of the men in town had been out most of the night at the fire. Claude had not come to work yet, as he was home nursing a burned hand. She had told him they were meeting at Delmonico's to get something to eat and if he felt up to it, to meet them there around eleven. As she was locking the door, Festus came up behind her, saying, "Miz Kitty, ah was jist a'fixin' ta come git ya."

Taking his arm, she told him, "Thanks, Festus." Then she asked, "Who all is over at Delmonico's?"

"Wal, Claude, Doc, Burke, an' Newly is there," he replied.

Trying to act as if it wasn't important, she inquired, "Is Matt still resting?"

"Heck, no, Miz Kitty, ole Matthew has been a lookin' over that there fire place fer a couple'a hours now. I ast him iffin he would be comin' but he didn' know."

All she said was, "Oh," as they approached the restaurant. The men got to their feet as she walked to the table.

Doc smiled and remarked, "Don't you look pretty as a picture."

"Well, thank you," she replied as she sat down beside him, squeezing his arm.

Handing her a menu, the physician inquired, "Where's that big overgrown public servant? He rarely misses a meal if he's in town."

After giving the waiter her order, she said, "Don't ask me, I haven't seen him since last night at the fire."

Claude spoke up, "Why, Miss Kitty, I saw him comin' out of .…" She glared at him and he said sheepishly, "Oh, I guess I was mistaken."

"Doc!" Festus exclaimed, "Doc, ah tol you Matthew was a'lookin' over at the stable. He tol me he was goin' ta talk ta Hank ta see iffin he had any idear what was a'happenin' last night."

Rubbing his hand over his moustache, Doc glared at Festus. "I thought maybe he had stopped to check on Kitty since you saw him. You don't know everything."

"Golly Bill, Doc, ya sound like I don' know wat's wat. You mangy ole scudder, yer always raggin' on me about somethin'. Me and Matthew keeps in touch. Ah tol him ah knows about fires! Wah, my Uncle Hermoniny was the fire chief back home an ah helped him manys a time."

Scratching his head, Doc asked, "Which aunt does he belong to?"

"Wah, that was Aunt Claudee's third husband and third or fourth cuzzin on mah daddy's or wuzzin' it my ma's? Wal, I knowed he were some relation. Maybe he was closer ta cousin Hard Luck Henry." They all groaned remembering Henry's last visit.

Just then the big lawman walked through the door. Burke pulled up a chair for him. The good doctor said, "Thank God you're here, Matt, Festus was just beginning a long-winded genealogical rundown."

Festus wrinkled his forehead as he asked, "Genie who…?"

"Oh, forget it!" Doc said impatiently. He turned to the marshal. "How do things look over at the livery, Matt?"

Avoiding Kitty's eyes, Matt answered, "Hank told me he had suspected someone was staying in the loft the last few nights, but he couldn't catch them. He thinks they might have knocked over a lamp, panicked, and run away. We will probably have to wait until tomorrow to go through the ashes. There are still some hot spots."

"Count me in, Marshal," Newly offered. "Me too," Burke joined in.

"Ya know ahl be right there aside ya, Matthew," Festus assured him.

Doc said, "I can't help. I have to get out to the Ronigers. The triplets have the measles and out there, that can become an epidemic."

They all smiled, knowing that with 18 kids, that was probably true. Kitty offered, "I can come out and help if you want, Doc."

"Well, that would be mighty nice, Kitty," the doctor said, taking her up on her offer. He noticed how she and Matt had barely spoken or looked at each other, so something was awful wrong.

After finishing their food, they got up to go their separate ways. Kitty asked Doc when he was going to leave for Silver Creek and he told her in about half an hour.

Claude walked up to her and said in his kindly voice, "Don't you worry about a single thing, Miss Kitty. I'll take care of everything."

Matt finally spoke to her, "I'd like to talk to you for a few minutes, Kitty, before you leave."

She thought to herself, "Oh, I'm sure it'll be just a few minutes!" She looked up at the tall lawman. "Could we wait until tonight? I need to change and maybe pack a bag in case Bess needs me to stay. Check with Claude to see when I'm back." She pushed through the batwing doors, never looking back at him, and marched upstairs.

After she had changed into her yellow cotton dress with the white daisies, she picked up her bag and looked around to make sure she had everything. She opened the door and there stood a six-foot-seven-inch lawman with his arms crossed over his chest. "Matt!" she stammered.

He took her by the arm, walked into her room, and slammed the door. "We need to talk now!"

"I'll be late for Doc," she protested.

"He can wait!" the marshal announced. He pulled her into his arms, leaned down, and kissed her until they were breathless and her legs were weak. Then he demanded, "Tell me about Will Stambridge!"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: THE CONFRONTATION

 _Thank you so much for the reviews. There are a lot more twists and turns to come. So, I hope you will keep reading. After all you wouldn't want a Matt and Kitty story where everything went smoothly. You'll be meeting some old characters and new ones. ENJOY!_

She backed up until they were near the settee. Kitty really needed to sit before her legs buckled. "Matt…" she began. "Matt...uh…there is really nothing to say."

Rocking back on his heels, his hands clasped around his belt, he wanted to know, "How long has this been going on?"

Hoping to defuse what could become a volatile situation, she calmly replied, "If you will sit down, I'll explain."

Refusing to budge, he said, "I am just fine right here."

"Oh Lord!" she thought, "He is not going to make this easy!" She began, "When Will left that day, he said he wouldn't give up hope that I might change my mind. So, several months later he wrote asking how I was. I wrote back that nothing had changed."

"It doesn't look like just one letter," Matt growled.

Trying not to look guilty, she tried to explain, "I didn't hear another word for several months. Then he wrote saying he understood and maybe we could just be friends. I didn't want to encourage him."

"But he just kept writing and you kept the letters?" Matt asked incredulously.

Now Kitty was getting angry. "No, I wrote back months after I chose you but you were gone more and more…after Ben and Carrie got married and I said everyone's getting married but me and you ducked the situation, as usual….after Bear's wife was killed and he wanted to get the killers and you tried to stop him, and he reminded you that you took off the badge and went after Jude Bonner, and you told him that was a mistake. You didn't think I'd hear about that, did you?"

Matt ducked his head. "Look, Kitty..."

She was shouting now and didn't care who heard. "Don't you 'look Kitty' me, Marshal, there's more! How about after you got shot in the arm and didn't even come to me for comfort, but I see you getting ready to leave town without even talking to me about it. You were so sure good old Kitty would be waiting right here for whenever you deigned to return and, stupidly, I was. Well, for your information, I needed someone to talk to who wasn't afraid to tell me he cared for me."

"Will was saying all the things I wanted you to say. Do you know how many times I have tried to walk away from you? Do you have any idea how much I die a little every time you are hurt, or when you go away and don't bother to even send a telegram that you are on your way home? I love you, Matt Dillon, but I have needs, too, and a tumble in the hay when you happen to come around isn't cutting it anymore. So, I answered his letters."

Matt stood, just staring at her. "So, you have made your choice."

Putting her hands on her hips, she told him, "I don't think you have a lick of sense. I'm still here, aren't I? If I want to have a friend, I'll have friend. I have promised him nothing but friendship."

Grasping her arms, he asked in as calm a voice as possible, "Do you think, really think, Stambridge doesn't believe he might get you back?"

"I don't see him rushing back to get me," she said, pulling away from him.

Trying to not get angrier, Matt told her, "Kitty, don't be naïve. If you keep writing that's just what he will do."

"I'm naïve?" she shouted. "You make me sick, Matthew Dillon! You haven't heard a word I've said! Only the great U.S. Marshal can do whatever he wants and then doesn't want anyone arguing with him? Well, get ready for a surprise..."

Just then there was pounding at the door and they heard Festus say, "Matthew, ah hasta see ya right away."

They stared at each other for a moment. Then as he headed for the door, he grumbled, "This isn't over."

Turning away from him as he walked out the door, she retorted, "Oh yes, it is!"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: NO RESOLUTION

 _Thanks for all the words of encouragement in your reviews. They are so helpful. So, where are we? Please remember in life everything is about choices. Once we make those choices, for better or worse, there are consequences. Kitty is very hurt and angry. Things she has held inside are coming out with her anger. As one situation is piled upon another all she wants is to go to where she can think clearly, and it can't be in Dodge, even with all the well-meaning people who love her. The choices she makes hopefully make you understand my idea of why she was gone all of season 20, or at least we didn't see her then. Her decisions then affect the lives of many people who have loved and supported for 19 years._

Kitty grabbed her bags and rushed out the back way to Doc's. He was standing at the top of his steps. "What in the name of God were you two shouting about? I came to get you and left when I saw the audience you had gathered."

She had the grace to blush. Grasping his arm, she told him, "Oh Lord, let's get going and I'll tell you on the way."

As they made their way to Silver Creek, Kitty tried to explain to Doc about what had happened with Matt. "He is being bullheaded, Doc. I chose to stay with him and I thought things might change, but everything has gone on as usual. He feels I encouraged Will, when all I was doing was being friendly with him."

Doc squeezed her arm and said, "Honey, how would you feel if Matt was still in touch with one of his old flames?"

Taking her time to think about it, she finally admitted, "I probably wouldn't like it."

"Well, our marshal, although not the most emotionally accessible of men, was really sweating out your relationship with Stambridge. Oh, he wouldn't admit it, but he was even imbibing more than usual. The fact that he crossed Front Street with his arm around you after Stambridge left said more than words ever could."

Agreeing, Kitty said, "I know, Doc, but nothing has really changed. So many people know about us, it certainly is the worst kept secret in Kansas. I think the only one ever in the dark about it was Chester."

Looking at the young woman he loved so dearly, Doc inquired, "What do you really want, Kitty?"

"I guess after all this time, I want a time frame. I want Matt to decide how much longer he is hanging on to that badge. And then I want to know what that means for us," Kitty confided.

Pulling into the Roniger's front yard, the doctor said, "Well, then it's time to put your cards on the table."

There was little time to talk after that as Mary, John, and Catherine had also come down with the measles. The triplets, Seth, Daniel, and Jeremy, were peppered with spots. It took hours to get everyone settled, fevers under control, and give Bess a chance to get a little rest. Kitty cooled fevered heads, changed the children's night clothes, fed broth, and happily tended to the latest Roniger, her goddaughter, Kathleen. It was late the next day, after explicit instructions from Doc to Bess, that the duo made their way back to Dodge.

Once she was back in her rooms at the Long Branch, Kitty took a long hot bath and put on Matt's favorite green satin dress with the iridescent beading, her emerald pendant, and matching earrings. She carefully applied her make-up and, leaving her hair down for a change, pulled it back with waves and curls down her back. With one last look in her mirror and a spritz of French perfume, the lovely lady of the Long Branch made her way downstairs.

The place was already full of rowdy cowboys, town folk, a few soldiers, her girls, Festus, Doc, and Newly, but no Matt. As she descended the staircase, men stopped what they were doing and watched the red-haired beauty as she greeted them. Asking Claude for a brandy from her special stock, she made her way over to her friends, who stood as she approached.

Doc held her chair as he said, "You look rested and quite lovely tonight."

She thanked him and tried not to keep looking at the batwing doors. Festus spoke up. "He ain't comin', Miz Kitty."

Startled, she asked, "What?"

"Ole Matthew, he ain't comin'," the hill man repeated.

Stuttering Kitty said, "I…oh….ah..."

Looking concerned and scrubbing his finger over his moustache, Doc said wearily, "You might as well tell her."

Looking rather sheepish, Festus admitted, "He had bizness at Emmett Bowers' an' said he might do some fishin' while he was there. Said he had some thinkin' ta do iffin' anyone ast."

Her face flushed as she inquired, "Is that all he said?"

"Wal, I kin tell ya he waren't in a vary good mood while ya'll was gone. He was a huffin' and a puffin' at me an Newly somethin' terrible."

"Festus!" Doc exclaimed. "For heaven's sake!"

Looking slightly abashed, Festus went on, "If I'm lyin' I'm dyin'. He was as scratchity as an ole bear covered with a passel o' bees on his behind."

Shaking his head, the doctor replied, "I don't think Miss Kitty needs to hear all this."

She patted his arm as she remarked, "That's all right, Doc, I guess that lets me know where things stand."

Trying to be apologetic, the deputy tried to explain, "I don' thank it was nothing aginst ya, Miz Kitty. Ole Matthew, wahl, it's jist that he's a havin' trouble gittin' folks ta start on the stable."

Newly spoke up, "That's true. He was hopin' folks would pitch in, but with this summer so hot and dry, it's exhausting work. Once the weather breaks there will be plenty of hands to help. Unfortunately, Hank has been bugging him to help him get back in business. Being so hot and humid today made the cleanup even harder and I think the marshal is frustrated."

All Kitty wanted to do was go upstairs and sleep and forget everything. But her friends were here for her, and so she stayed and tried to be a gracious hostess. However, it was a very weary Kitty Russell who finally headed to her rooms just after one in the morning.

Three days later, she still hadn't seen Matt although she knew he had returned. They didn't come face to face until Doc was escorting her to Delmonico's and there sat Matt, engaged in a conversation with a blonde-haired woman they did not recognize. She was all dressed in pink ruffles and the latest fashion. She had her hand on his and he didn't seem uncomfortable at all.

As the doctor tried to push her forward, she said in a low voice as she gripped his arm, "Curly, I can't, I just can't!"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: SARAH

The physician was not taking no for an answer. He grasped Kitty's arm and pulled her forward. When Matt noticed the pair, he stood and invited the two of them to join them. Kitty started to open her mouth but Doc pulled out a chair for her and said, "We'd love to."

Before Matt could speak Doc jumped in, "Who is this lovely young lady?"

Introducing them, the lawman said, "Doc, Kitty, this is an old friend from my San Antonio days, Sarah."

The sawbones, who could be quite charming when he wanted to, especially with the ladies, remarked, "Why, Matt, I don't remember you ever mentioning Sarah."

Sarah spoke up as she stroked the marshal's arm, "It has been a while but Matt is such a gentleman. A few years back he rescued me from a group of outlaws by posing as my husband. A few months ago, I closed my saloon and was on my way to St Louis, ending up here when I ran out of money."

Doc was proud of himself for not choking on his coffee, but he noticed there were sparks coming out of Kitty's eyes. Matt didn't seem to be looking at the redhead as he mentioned, "You know, Kitty, Sarah ran her own bar down by the Mexican border and I thought maybe she could work at the Long Branch until she got on her feet. She knows the business."

"Is that a fact?" the proprietress said through clenched teeth.

Running her hand across his and squeezing, Sarah added, "Matt has told me you run the classiest place in Ford County."

Glaring at him, Kitty remarked, "Has he now? Well, how nice of him."

Matt looked at Kitty as if suddenly realizing she was upset. "Kitty, if this is an inconvenient time..."

"Oh, of course not, Marshal Dillon, anything for one of your 'OLD' friends. Stop over anytime tomorrow, Sarah, and I'll show you around."

Matt began to relax and suggested they order dinner. Doc wanted to tell him he was a dang fool but resisted for Kitty's sake. What Sarah's game was neither Doc nor Kitty was sure, but the way she was dressed did not suggest poverty.

Sarah came to work at the Long Branch and was an instant hit with the men. Whenever Matt walked in, she made a beeline for him urging him to sit with her. When Kitty finally had a chance to talk to him alone, since he had not been to her rooms since their fight, he explained, "I've been spending time with Sarah because she doesn't really know anyone here yet."

"You sure don't know much about women," Kitty told him. "Your girlfriend is plenty friendly with an awful lot of men already."

He looked down at her. "I THOUGHT that was her job. I wonder if she will be writing to all of them when she leaves."

It took every ounce of control for Kitty to not break down, as his words stung. "I assume only you, Marshal - only you." She swung around, entered her office, and slammed the door behind her.

Doc, who had been watching this exchange, walked over to the lawman and asked, "What did you say to her now?"

He could tell Dillon was angry when he retorted, "Some people need to mind their own business and others think they can do as they please, but when the shoe is on the other foot, it isn't so pleasant." Then he stalked out of the bar.

The last straw occurred the next day when the bar owner opened the door to the backstairs and there stood Matt and Sarah. She was running her hands up his chest, he had rouge on his face, his hands were grasping her arms, and she was cooing, "Matt, come to St. Louis with me. I know they need lawmen there. You wouldn't be in so much danger, we could settle down, and …"

Kitty didn't wait to hear his reply, as she immediately went to her room, locked herself in, and began to pack.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE ESCAPE

 _I love your reviews and the thought that goes into them. I know some would like a quick resolution and Matt and Kitty happily together, but some of these decisions made in haste don't turn out so well. Yet all is not lost just temporarily side tracked._

She sent word down to the bartender, Claude, that she was not feeling well and would not be down that evening. The evening was spent going through her belongings and trying to decide what she wanted to take with her. When that was finished, she wrote three letters. The first one was to Doc:

"Dear Curly,

I need to go away for a while. I will be in touch and let you know where I end up. I know Matt will be quizzing you but for my sake don't say anything. At this time, I really need to leave and decide what I want for the rest of my life. I will tell you I am not going to Will Stambridge, as that would solve nothing. There is a woman, Hannah, who has wanted to buy the Long Branch and she will be coming here to run it for a while to see how things go. I am not writing to Matt because at this point, I just don't know what to say. I don't even know how he feels anymore. You know how he can be. So many things have happened and I am so confused. I hope you know how much I love and respect you. I'll miss you, too.

Love, Kitty"

The second letter was for Festus and Newly:

"I need to be away for a while. I have some business that has to be taken care of. I know I can count on both of you to take care of Matt. I am not telling you very much because I know he will question you and I don't want you to feel you can't be honest with him. A new woman, Hannah, will be coming to take over the saloon for a while. Please make her feel at home, for my sake. You are wonderful friends and I love you both. Kitty"

The third letter was for Claude. He had taken over when Sam became ill and passed away. He was no Sam but then who was? Yet he was as loyal as could be and would do anything she asked. He knew generally how to keep the books and do the ordering and she assured him Hannah would be there soon to take over those duties. Kitty had told no one that she and Hannah Cobb had been in touch for quite some time and that she had told the redhead anytime she wanted to sell out they could make a deal.

Getting ready for the midnight train to St. Louis, Kitty felt that by the time anyone realized she was gone, everything she decided to do in St. Louis would be underway. Even if Matt tried to follow her, which she doubted now, he wouldn't get there until she was on her way to her next destination. The money she got from Hannah for the Long Branch would give her enough to live on for a long time. She planned to give Hannah permission to put what she didn't take with her into her bank account in Dodge. If she decided to not come back she could have the bank transfer the funds.

Putting on her dark green cloak, she took a long, last look at her beautiful room and all the memories she and Matt had made there. She would not cry, she promised herself, not yet, not yet. Picking up her bags, she made her way down the backstairs and through the back alleys, and bought her ticket just before the train was ready to pull out. This did not give Freddy, the station master, time to ask her any questions. As she took her seat in her private Pullman berth, she let the tears flow as she left her family and everyone she loved behind.

It was daylight as Kitty emerged from the train in St. Louis. She had decided through that sleepless night to head toward Chicago rather than New Orleans. If Matt should happen to come looking for her he would most likely look down south first. Oh, how she wished she was back in Dodge, lying in their big bed with their arms wrapped around each other. How had everything gone so wrong?

She hurried to the depot where she bought a ticket for the last train of the day leaving for Chicago. Then, realizing she had barely eaten the day before, she looked for a carriage to take her near the bar Hannah now co-owned, The Cow Palace. There should be a restaurant nearby and then she would go negotiate with Hannah about her purchase of the Long Branch. This was the second hardest thing she had to do this week.

It was eight o'clock that night when she climbed onto the train going to Chicago and it had been an exhausting day. Hannah had been surprised and delighted with Kitty's decision, but also concerned as the younger woman seemed so distraught. It was agreed Hannah would be in Dodge by the next week, but when she had asked where Kitty was going, the redhead told her down South to stay with a cousin. She asked the older woman to not spread that information.

Hannah had asked, "Especially to certain law enforcement types?" Once again Kitty was made aware their secret romance was no secret. They had met Hannah when she and Matt had finally made it to St. Louis after the whole Will Stambridge debacle and they had visited the bar. Why, oh why, had she answered his letters? If she was honest with herself, it was because so little had changed with Matt. He was still gone so much, they had not made any definite plans for the future, and he was so good at getting entangled with old girlfriends.

It was raining hard as the train pulled out of the station and all she wanted to do was get to her berth and lie down. The rhythm of the wheels lulled her into slumber. It was only the sound of the crash that that jolted her awake, and then she was flying through the air. As she landed on the floor something fell on top of her. Through her excruciating pain she heard windows popping, people moaning, screaming, and crying, and felt rain falling on her face. Then, as she was calling Matt's name, everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT: AN UNPLEASANT RUMOR

 _Please remember we all do really stupid things to and for those we love. For Kitty they are at a stalemate. After all they have been through they haven't moved forward. I wanted Sarah to be the last straw for Kitty. Matt can be so dense, sometimes, and not see how he is being used. As you continue to read this remember sometimes we have to almost lose something or someone to appreciate what we had._

Dodge City, Kansas

Sarah Jensen hurried up the stairs in the Long Branch. Kitty had promised to let her pick a couple of dresses to wear in the saloon. What would Matt like?

She was sure she could manipulate him again as she had when she got him to pose as her husband. He could be so naïve. She had handled those outlaws all by herself for a long time. The only obstacle might be Miss Kitty Russell but how close could they be if he hadn't even mentioned Sarah?

She knocked at Kitty's door but there was no answer. Maybe she was in her office. As she walked back downstairs, she asked Claude, "Is Miss Kitty in her office?"

Looking up from polishing the bar, he answered, "I didn't see her go in there. You can go look, though."

Peeking into the backroom, Sarah didn't see her boss but noticed envelopes addressed to Doc, Festus and Newly, and Claude. One of the flaps on one of the envelopes was not sealed tightly. Looking around and not seeing anyone, she couldn't resist reading the letter to Claude. As she was putting it back in the envelope, she heard the door open and grabbed all of them and stuck them in her pocket.

Claude stuck his head around the corner, "Did you find …?"

Slightly flustered, Sarah answered, "No, she's not here."

"If it's important, try Delmonico's. Otherwise, I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"Okay," she said as she hurried past him, "I'll do that." She couldn't wait to get back to Ma Smalley's to read the other two letters.

As she was leaving, Doc came though the batwing doors. He tipped his hat, wished her good morning, and then heard him ask about Kitty.

"Claude, is Miss Kitty around?" Doc asked the bartender.

"No, Doc, Miss Sarah was just asking and she couldn't find her. Is everything all right?" Claude thought his boss had looked a little peaked lately.

"I have to go back out to the Ronigers. One of the boys broke his arm and I need to see how everyone is recovering from the measles. Will you give her this stomach medicine and tell her I'll look in on her when I get back?" Doc explained.

Taking the package, Claude said, "Sure thing, Doc. I hope Miss Kitty is okay. She hasn't looked so good lately."

"I think her stomach is just a little upset. Just tell her I'll check on her later."

Listening just outside the doors, Sarah hurried away before Doc could catch her eavesdropping. As she headed for her room, she thought. "Well, well, Miss Kitty is having stomach problems."

It was later that night when the physician returned that he found a very concerned Festus, Newly, and Claude. As he walked into the saloon, Festus rushed up to him, "Doc, Miz Kitty is missin'."

"What?" Doc was perplexed.

Newly said, "That's right, Doc, she isn't in her room and Claude hasn't seen her all day. He went up to her room and there was no one there. We ..."

Festus interrupted, "Wez done checked the depot, the stage, and with ole Hank over at the livery. No one done seen her all day. She couldn' ta vanquished jist anywheres."

Shaking his head and scratching his neck, the doctor replied, "No, I don't think she just 'vanquished' anywhere. When is Matt due back? Maybe she told him something."

Looking slightly embarrassed, Festus explained, "Ah don' think they was a'speakin' too much, Doc, 'specially since that shemale Sarah came on the scene."

"Why, Miss Sarah and Matt are just good friends from way back," the physician told the two deputies.

Newly and Festus looked at each other. They had discussed the situation when they noticed the new girl practically crawling all over the marshal. There was no way they would be disloyal to Miss Kitty.

"Wal, ole Matthew better git back soon cause me and Newly ain't got no idear where to start lookin' now."

Looking confused, Doc walked over to the bar, "Claude," he called, "are you sure Miss Kitty didn't give you any idea she was leaving town?"

"No, Doc," said the white-haired bartender. "The last thing she said to me last night was 'see you tomorrow', although she did go up early. And you know, she was supposed to meet Miss Sarah this morning. We went to her room and her office and she wasn't in either place."

Thanking the bartender, Doc suggested that they check with the night man at the depot and see if Freddy knew anything. Sarah was standing next to Burke. "I sure hope Kitty is all right," she told the freight manager.

Always eager for gossip, Burke asked, "Why would you say that?"

Leaning into him, she said conspiratorially, "Why, I heard Doc tell Claude he had brought her some stomach medicine."

She could tell he couldn't wait to start spreading rumors and that suited her just fine. Staying right where she was until Matt appeared, she listened avidly for any news, confident that Burke would do the job of spreading gossip for her.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE: A FUTILE SEARCH

Shortly, Newly and Festus returned with the news that they had again checked the stage line, Hank at the stable, and, finally, the depot. There was great concern on Newly's face as he explained, "Freddy says Miss Kitty came in just before the train left last night and bought a ticket to St. Louis and hurried off."

Frowning, Doc asked, "Did Matt mention to either of you she was going out of town?"

"Ah done tol' you, Doc, he warn't saying much about her atol. Me'n Newly thought he was a'waitin' fer her ta cool off," Festus said.

Sarah had a smile on her face. She thought, "So... Matt and the redhead were not so friendly right now, after all."

It wasn't until late the next day that Matt arrived back in Dodge to find his very flustered friends awaiting his return. Festus tried to speak first but Doc interrupted him. "Matt, we have a serious problem. Kitty has been missing since day before yesterday and Freddy says she took the midnight train to St. Louis. We didn't know when you would be back or what to do."

Laying down his saddlebags, putting away his rifle, and picking up the mail he inquired, "Didn't she tell anyone?"

"Not a peep, Matthew, not even ta Claude," Festus told him.

Letting out a deep breath, the lawman stated, "She's not irresponsible. Are you sure she didn't leave any kind of message?"

"No, sir," Newly added. "We have inquired everywhere and it's as if she has just disappeared."

Rubbing his face, exhausted from his long ride, and trying not to appear too concerned, he said, "Give me some time to think this over and if we don't hear anything by tomorrow, I will go to her room and look around."

"Ah was up there, Matthew, and that there door is locked," Festus added.

No way was he explaining he had a key, so the marshal told them, "If we can't find out anything, I'll break down the door."

They reluctantly left him, agreeing to meet for breakfast and discuss their plans. Matt wearily laid down on the cot and tried not to think about where she might have gone. Even if she was still angry with him, it wasn't like her to just disappear without a word or several words.

The next morning brought them no closer to a solution. "I guess I'll wire the sheriff in St. Louis and see if he can find out anything. I know him pretty well and there is also a friend of Kitty's there I met one time on a trip. She owns a saloon called The Cow Palace. Maybe Kitty is staying with her."

Doc just looked at him and wondered who did he still think he was kidding? They all knew Matt and Kitty went to St. Louis together after the mess with Will Stambridge. However, he said nothing.

Later that day, the replies were less than heartening. The woman at the saloon had seen Kitty but assumed she was on her way back to Dodge. The sheriff reported they thought a red-haired woman had bought a ticket a day or so ago but didn't remember where she was going. Matt decided he needed to go to her room. He walked through the Long Branch first and told Claude he was going to go through Kitty's office.

Sarah was coming down the stairs as the marshal was heading to the office, "Matt," she called out as he opened the door. He waved her off and closed the door.

After going over everything, he didn't feel he was any closer to answers than before. It was time to check her room. Claude was busy when he climbed the stairs but Sarah, standing in the changing room, watched his every move. Looking around first, he slid the key with the blue ribbon out of his pocket. Slowly he opened the door, praying he would find her inside... but no such luck. As he was going through her bureau, desk, and wardrobe looking for any missing clothes and correspondence, he heard a sound behind him.

As he turned he saw Sarah, wearing a robe, gliding across the floor toward him. "I am so sorry to hear about Kitty, Matt," she said, placing her hands on his arms.

Looking down at her, he asked, "What do you know about this?"

Trying to look hurt, she stepped slightly away from him and said, "I just know she wasn't here for a while."

He started to turn away from her when she suddenly untied her robe, slid the sleeves off her shoulders, and stood in front of him naked. He was speechless as she leaned against him and whispered, "Oh Matt, I want you so."

Grabbing her sleeves, he began to pull the robe back up when Doc happened to walk in and exclaim, "What the hell is going on here?"


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN: A MIRACULOUS RESCUE

 _AND THE SUSPENSE CONTINUES_

Somewhere in Illinois...

Kitty felt something sticky running down her face, into her mouth, and down her chin. She was trying not to inhale so as to not swallow whatever was streaming down. She could feel something heavy lying across her chest constricting her breathing. Trying to move was almost impossible and she was beginning to panic. Just when she was beginning to feel there was no hope, whatever was holding her down was lifted. A large shadow loomed over her and she gasped.

A low masculine voice said, "Just hold on ma'am. I'll try not ta hurt ya."

She moaned and tried to speak but the fluid still rolling down her face was making her choke. All that came out was "Mahhhh …."

The man lifted her but the pain was so intense Kitty let out a scream and passed out. The next time she opened her eyes, she was staring into knowledgeable-looking gray eyes. An age- wizened voice commented as a wide smile broke across the lined face, "So yer finally awake."

"W - where?" was all Kitty could croak out.

Brushing her hand gently over the younger woman's brow, the woman informed her, "You are in my cabin. My grandboy, Caleb, brought ya here. Ya was in a train wreck, do ya remember?"

Kitty tried to shake her head but it hurt so badly. Why was she here? And where was here?

"Ya was hurt bad and a lotta people drowned when the train went inta the river. It was stormin' bad and real hard ta see. They thought they had everyone outta the cars and were tendin' the wounded. My boy was walkin' toward the end of the train and heard ya moanin'. Knowin' his Granny did healin', he brought ya here. Ya was unconscious and hurt bad."

Using all her concentration, Kitty asked, even though it hurt her throat, "Whaat…" she tried to swallow. "Injuries?"

Taking the alabaster-colored hand into her age-spotted clasp, she outlined the wounds. "Ya has a broken right leg, some broken ribs, a sprained wrist, black eyes that are now purple, cuts and bruises, and bad cuts and bumps on yer head. I'm sorry ta tell ya that to stop the bleedin' from yer head, I had ta cut yer beautiful red hair and shave some of it away."

Panicking, Kitty tried to reach for her scalp but the healer stopped her. "Not yet," she cautioned. "Can ya tell me your name?"

The redhead opened her mouth and scrunched up her face but no name came to her mind or lips. Tears started down her cheeks. Wiping them away, the woman told her it was okay as she asked where she was from. Again, her mind felt blank and she cried harder. The woman gave her some bitter-tasting liquid and soon she was again asleep.

The next time she opened her eyes, she looked around the room. It was nighttime. She had no idea how long she had been asleep or even how long she had been in the cabin. The old woman was over at the fireplace and there were several pots sitting on the hearth. As she stirred them Kitty struggled to move but the pain made her cry out. Immediately, her hostess was by her side, "Don't try ta move too much," she cautioned.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Kitty asked through a raw throat.

Sitting down next to her, the woman said patiently. "I'm Elvira Thornton, My grandboy, Caleb, brought ya here after the train accident. I do healin'. They had left ya fer dead. Yer in my cabin outside of La Clair, Illinois. It's a small place, but real rich. My Caleb is workin' in the plumbin' factory here. He heared about the accident an went to help."

Trying to move her arm, Kitty realized there was something wrapped around her wrist and lower arm. Elvira explained, "That there are a poultice made from chickweed, dandelion, and water in a paste. Ah put it on your wrist and ribs. I been rubbin' castor oil on them areas, and wrappin' yer broken leg in that oil. It will heal faster thata way."

"Castor oil?" Kitty inquired.

"Yes," the healer went on. "Its name are really Palma Christi, the palm of Christ."

Not an overly religious person, the former saloon keeper wanted to know, "How did you learn all this?"

"Why, honey, my mammy was a healer, and her mammy, and her mammy. We is part of the Orkey/Cathcart clan from way back in the hills. My pa come here for work. We generally don' leave home but work was hard ta find. We had some folks who went to Kansas once but their Pa caught the cholera and they comed back home."

As she talked, Kitty's mind began to bring back flashes of a young blond fellow and a dark haired younger brother, but it faded away too fast. Her strength seemed to be slipping away as her caregiver asked, "Has ya remembered yer name yet?"

Again, the redhead scrunched up her face but no name to mind. "Never you mind, sweetheart, but I has to call ya somethin' so I'll call ya Mary. Caleb wanted to call ya "Red" cause of yer unusual hair." These words made Kitty's mind buzz, but once more they faded away too fast.

There was a knock at the door and Elvira hurried to answer it. A very broad, tall man loomed in the doorway. Kitty sucked in her breath but she wasn't sure why. Elvira took the man's arm as she led him to the bed. "This here is Caleb, yer rescuer."

For some reason the younger woman felt disappointed. In a whisper she thanked him and then, unable to keep her eyes open, she fell back into slumber.

"She sure is a beauty, Granny," Caleb said. "Did ya find out who she belongs to? She ain't wearin' no man's ring."

Moving over to the fire and settling in her rocker, the grandmother told him, "She can't even remember her name."

"That sure is a shame. Will she be all right?"

Looking over at the recumbent figure, the old woman sighed, "I think so but it'll take some time."

The young man took the woman's work-worn hand into his and told her, "I sure would like to hep ya, Granny, but I have to be so careful Victoria don't find out about her. Ya know her, she'll tear yer place apart."

"I tol' you, you shoulda married up with a girl from back home. Remember what happened when your cousin Orkey was goin' to hitch up with that Kansas woman and she just about tore their place up? Now he is happily settled with Martha June and they have eight kids with another on the way." She patted his hand. "But I can understand why a woman like Torie could bewitch a man."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN: SOME REVELATIONS

Back in Dodge

Matt's head jerked back at Doc's words and his face was beet red. "Do we have to discuss this right now, Doc?" He pulled up Sarah's robe and told her to tie it.

Scrubbing his finger across his moustache, the physician said in a no-nonsense tone, "I THINK we do!"

Festus came busting in the room and exclaimed, "Matthew, ya need ta .…!" He stopped dead at the scene in front of him. Sarah never moved a muscle but the deputy sidled over to the big lawman and said in a low voice, "I gots ta talk ta ya and Doc right away. It's real important!"

Disgusted, Doc replied, "It's always really important with you."

Festus harrumphed as he repeated, "If I'm lyin', I'm dyin'! That air real important! It's about Miz Kitty!"

Matt looked down at Sarah and ordered her to the changing room, telling her to stay there until he came to get her. Chagrined, the blonde slowly left the room. Squinting down at Festus, as Doc closed the bedroom door, the marshal wanted to know, "What about Kitty?"

Embarrassed, now that he had to actually tell them his news, the hill man looked away and cleared his throat a couple times before speaking. "Well…ah…ya see, I was…ah...well...at the….ah...the Lady Gay…."

Doc became frustrated and shouted, "Will you get on with it, man!"

"This are embarrassin', Doc. Well, ya see Burke was there and…ah…well…he was ah…sayin'….ah…."

Matt was beside himself. "FESTUS!"

"Ah...wahl, Matthew, ah didn' wanna believe it but….." He finished hurriedly. "Burke said Miz Kitty left town 'cause she is in the family way."

"WHAAAT?" Matt exploded. "DOC?"

Putting his hand on the younger man's arm, Doc tried to soothe him, "It's not true to my knowledge, Matt, I swear."

Trying to calm himself, the big man asked, "Just what was said, Festus?"

"Tha's all ah heard. Ah come fer you right ah-way."

Matt rubbed his hands together and directed his deputy, "You get that gossipmonger over here!"

"Gossipy what?" Festus asked, befuddled.

"Burke! Burke!" Doc shouted impatiently.

As Festus scurried from the room, Matt dropped on the bed and put his head in his hands. "Could it be possible, Doc?" he asked softly.

Looking at the man he considered his son, he said, "You would know that better than I would."

Matt groaned. "Dear God, what have I done to her?"

"I know you don't want to hear it but I told both of you to get married years ago." Matt looked up at him with anguish in his eyes. "Save your excuses," the doctor continued. "For all your words about protecting her, while noble, it hasn't worked and you two are the worst kept secret in the country."

Before Matt could reply, Festus was back with Burke. Matt was on his feet and headed toward the man with venom in his eyes as Doc put a hand on his arm. Between gritted teeth Matt accused, "What have you been spreading about Miss Kitty?"

The freight man was taken aback and a little frightened as all three men glared at him. "Well, ah, Marshal," he cleared his throat. "Uhm, just that her leavin' so sudden was funny...and...ah... maybe there was a secret reason."

"WHO gave you this idea?" Matt thundered.

Shrinking back from the marshal's wrath, Burke barely whispered, "Why, Miss Sarah."

"GET OUT! GET OUT! DON'T YOU SPREAD ONE MORE WORD OR YOU'LL DEAL WITH ME! FESTUS, GET SARAH IN HERE!" Burke scampered away like a frightened rat and Festus hurried to the shemale in the changing room at a run.

Sarah was resisting Festus' hand on her arm as he pulled her forward. "Git in that room a'fore I git Matthew ta drag ya in the room."

Doc could tell the woman was petrified once she saw Matt's face. He said, "Take it easy, son."

"If she did anything to Kitty she will live to regret it," the marshal muttered with a scowl on his face.

She began in her sweetest voice, "Matt…."

"Save it!" he growled. "Now tell me what you have been saying about Kitty!"

Opening her eyes wide and trying to appear innocent, she replied, "Why, I didn't say anything."

Spreading his legs and crossing his arms, he said, "So Burke is lying? Just what is your game and what do you want?"

Still believing she could appeal to his baser instincts and attraction to her, she slid her hand down his arm. "Why, Matt, I wouldn't do a thing like that. Kitty has been so decent to me."

Doc looked her over and thought, "You have to give her credit for sheer chutzpah."

Only when he was completely exasperated or angry at something done to Kitty did the doctor ever see Matt Dillon handle a woman in a rough manner. He was really angry now as he grabbed her arm. "I want answers and I want them now. I don't know what you are playing at, lady, but you better start talking!"

A voice from the door interrupted, "I think I can tell you what she's playing at." They turned to see a middle-aged woman with rusty red hair and a full figure, carrying a carpet bag in each hand. Sarah tried to shrink behind Matt. The woman moved into the room, never taking her eyes off the blonde.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE: THE HEALING

LeClair, Illinois

The next time Kitty opened her eyes, Elvira was sitting in the rocking chair next to her. "So ya are finally awake again. How do ya feel?"

Moving gingerly, the redhead moaned softly. "I feel like I was run over by a stagecoach."

Grinning, the older woman told her, "Good, ya must feel better."

"Better?" she inquired. "I must have been in really bad shape."

Looking very serious, the healer told her, "I was not sure just what internal injuries ya mighta had, so it was touch and go for a while. Then ya were unconscious for three days."

"Three days!" Kitty exclaimed. "How long have I been here?"

"Most a week." The younger woman felt a sense of panic but could not explain why.

Have you remembered anythin' 'bout where ya are from, where ya was goin', who is yer people, Mary?"

"Mary….Mary…Mary…" the name echoed through her mind. Was she imagining it or did she hear a baby cry? Was it her baby? Her hand touched her stomach.

Concerned, Elvira asked, "Air you in pain, honey?"

Rubbing her stomach, Kitty told her no, that she was all right but could not remember anything about her past or her name. It was so frustrating and scary. Why wasn't anyone looking for her? She must belong somewhere or to someone. Tears pricked her eyelids and she swallowed hard.

Patting her hand, the old woman sympathized, "Give it time, honey, it'll all come back. Someone is bound to be searchin' for someone pretty as ya air. Let's just get well faster."

The next day Kitty felt somewhat better. It didn't hurt as much to sit up. She could move her arm easier. For the first time in days food was appetizing. The shock came when she felt her hair. She let out a moan when it felt like she just had a little fuzz on her head. She cried out, "A looking glass, I want a looking glass."

Elvira rushed to her side. "Not yet, yer face is still pretty banged up and I didn't do such a great job with yer hair."

"I need to see it, please….please," the younger woman begged.

Giving in reluctantly, the healer handed her a mirror with the admonition, "Don't say I didn't warn ya."

Trying to hide her shock, the redhead winced at her swollen eyes, the purple now turning to brownish yellow. Her lips were swollen from the cuts and were dry and crusty looking. Her nails were torn and dirty. It was her once luxurious crimson locks that were the biggest shock. They were matted and what was left was dirty down to the scalp in places, fuzzy, and hanging down in other areas. "My hair, my hair," she moaned.

Taking the looking glass from her, Elvira explained, "I told ya I did what I could with yer hair but I had to stop the bleedin'. It's always bad when the scalp is cut. It'll grow back."

Kitty was horrified that she had not recognized herself. The next day her eyes were still swollen and had turned yellowish purple. Her jaw was puffy, her lip split and scabbed over, but her hair! Those beautiful red tresses looked like they had been cut with a buzzsaw. It was too much, it was all too much! She began to sob and Elvira gathered her in her arms, telling her to let it all out.

Caleb came as often as possible to help move Kitty so she could finally get into a chair. Several times a day the grandmother changed the poultices, rubbed the castor oil on healing bones, and kept her as free from anxiety as possible, hoping it would restore her memory.

Somewhere near the end of the second week, Caleb came with a woman named Manzy, who was going to try to fix Kitty's hair so that it looked better. Kitty was hesitant at first until the young man explained she was the town barber.

As she snipped away, Manzy told her, "You have beautiful hair. What a vibrant color! But I have to cut a little more to even it up so it will grow out right. Look, the ends are curling already."

This was not what Kitty wanted but held back her tears, knowing that at least her hair did grow fast. She couldn't wait to get back on her feet but in the back of her mind, she wondered where she would go if she didn't regain her memory.

To add to her worries, the last time Caleb was there he told his granny that his wife was becoming more and more suspicious of his absences. If she found out about the injured woman, they knew what would happen, as she was so insanely jealous. He wouldn't be coming out so often. Kitty knew she must get better faster and get out of there.

Elvira caught her frowning and asked, "What's wrong, Mary?"

"I…I was just wondering where I'll go and…and what I'll use to get there," the younger woman admitted.

As if it was the most natural thing in the world, the old woman got up, went to a dresser, opened a drawer, pulled out a chamois money belt, and held it out to Kitty. "Why, ya has plenty of money, honey."

"Money? Money? What money?"

Elvira explained, "When I undressed you this here belt was around your waist. There was mor'un twelve hunnert dollars there. I will admit I gave a little to Caleb to git me extra supplies but it is most all there."

Kitty's mind was awhirl. Who was she to have that much money with her?

That was the night the dreams began. At times she was walking through the mist. She was searching…searching…and there, just ahead, was a giant, waiting…just waiting….but for what….to do what?


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: MORE REVELATIONS

Dodge City

Doc looked at the woman in the doorway and asked, "Who the devil are you?"

Matt touched Doc's arm and said, "Hold it, Doc." He looked at the woman and asked, "Hannah, what are you doing here? Where's Kitty?"

Setting her bags down, Hannah Cobb walked toward the marshal. "Why, Matt, I'm the new owner of the Long Branch."

"No, you ain't!" Festus was flustered. "Wah, Miz Kitty wouldn'ta done such a thing. Not without a'tellin' us!"

The new owner was confused. "She left you letters. She told me she did."

The big lawman was reeling from this news but did his best to keep it together. "Maybe you better sit down and tell us the whole story, Hannah."

Moving to the settee, the newcomer explained, "There isn't a lot to tell. Kitty came to see me several days ago. We made a deal about the saloon and she explained that she left letters clarifying everything." There was no way she was telling this man how upset and nervous the younger woman had been or what her destination was.

"Did she say where she was going or when she would be back?" Doc wanted to know.

Looking at the anguish in Matt's eyes, Hannah almost broke down, but she needed to know more about the situation here in Dodge. "Nothing I can recall. She did say she needed a rest."

Dillon watched the woman. He knew in his gut she was holding something back. He would have to tread carefully. Looking at his friends, he said, "We have to find those letters. They may give us a clue as to where Kitty went. Hannah, I also want to know what you know about Sarah."

In the confusion, Sarah thought they had forgotten about her and began to slowly move toward the door. Hannah's voice stopped her. "Stop where you are, missy! Jess Howard is lookin' for you! You know - your husband?"

Looking down on her, bewildered, Matt said, "Her husband?"

"Oh, yes, she got him to spend all kinds of money on her, marry her, and a month later she stole his money and took off. I've known Jess for years. He was a widower, a rich Denver, Colorado rancher, and a wonderful person. He came through St Louis looking for her. He showed me their weddin' picture and he was not only angry but very embarrassed. This little tramp has been livin' high on the hog with stolen money."

There was disgust in the men's eyes as they looked at Sarah. Making a decision, Matt directed, "Festus, will you ask Claude to help you go through the Long Branch to see if you can find any clues Miss Kitty might have left behind? Doc send a telegram to Sheriff Owens in St. Louis and see if you can find out where this Jess Howard might be, and to Denver, also. Tell them we have a Sarah Jensen waiting for him in our jail."

"Matt! No, please," she begged, "not jail!" the woman pleaded.

Wanting to ignore her but also wanting her out of his sight, he handcuffed her as he asked Hannah, "Would you escort her to her room at Ma Smalley's and search it thoroughly? When you get finished I'll get my deputy, Newly O'Brien, to watch her."

Grabbing the younger woman's arm and dragging her toward the door, Hannah answered, "It will be my pleasure."

Once everyone was gone, Matt went through Kitty's room, slowly this time. He tried to keep his eyes away from the bed - their bed, remembering all the times they had made love, the talks they had far into the night, baring their souls as they had never done with anyone before, and how she held him so tenderly when the nightmares came. This woman was a part of his soul. He would find her and never let her go again.

As he closed the bedroom door, Hannah rushed toward him waving three envelopes in her hand. "Marshal, I found these under Sarah's mattress. They are addressed to Doc, Festus and Newly, and Claude, and they've all been opened."

Forcing down the hurt that there was no letter for him, he wondered, "Why would Sarah take these? They mean nothing to her."

Taking the lawman's arm, she replied, "Matt, think about it, what was Sarah doing here?"

With a surprised look, he told her, "Well, she said she was broke and needed a stake to get to St. Louis, so Kitty put her on at the Long Branch."

Trying to be gentle with the naïve giant, Hannah explained. "We know now she had plenty of money and she had just come from St. Louis, so what was her real motive?"

Blushing, the lawman had to admit, "She did say something about our leaving here and settling down."

"And what did you tell her?"

Fumbling for his words, Dillon said, "I…well…put her….off."

Giving him a pitying look, the older woman remarked, "Come off it, Matt. Remember, I met you and Kitty together in St. Louis. I saw how you acted. You could barely keep your hands off each other."

The marshal was beet red as the new Long Branch owner went on. "Why should you be ashamed of being in love? I've seen many relationships come and go and yours is one of the best. You are one lucky man."

Ducking his head, Matt admitted, "You are right. I've done my best to protect Kitty over the years but it hasn't done a lot of good. We are both pretty private people and when we do get alone time, we want to enjoy it. Sarah never had a chance."

"Did Kitty know that? She acted like something was mighty wrong between you two."

Looking down at his feet, the law officer said, "That was over some other stupid thing." Just then Doc came to his rescue, telling them he had sent the telegrams. Matt explained, "Doc, Hannah found the letters from Kitty. Sarah had stolen them. Let's get Claude, Festus, and Newly, and see what she had to say. Burke can watch over the prisoner."

When they were all assembled around a table on the main floor of the saloon, the letters were read. Every time his name was mentioned Matt Dillon seemed to fidget a little more. The scene was surreal and brought back memories of the night they read Doc's letter informing them that he had gone to Baltimore. When Kitty's voice broke as she read his letter, the big man had wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, but he sat there like an idiot waiting until they could be alone. "Never again, never again," he silently vowed, "please, just let her come back to me."

Festus spoke up even as the doctor tried to hush him. "Matthew, Miz Kitty was thinkin' of ya. She said ta take care of ya. Alls she's a'needin' is some thankin' time. Why ah bet she'll be back here faster than ya can say rat run over the roof with ah piece ah raw liver in his mouth."

"Festus!" Doc exclaimed. "You are just makin' things worse. You're just so incredible when it comes to getting things discombobulated."

Angrier than a disturbed snake, the hill man shot back, "Bob who? Why, ya scratchedy ole scudder, there ya go agin, a'pickedy pickin' at me an' all ah is tryin' ta do is make ole Matthew feel better."

Hannah looked from one man to the other, her eyes open wide, unable to speak. Matt told her, "Ignore them, they are always this way. I'd like to say you get used to it but, well… The main thing is, Hannah, do you have any idea where we can find Kitty?"

The pain she saw in the marshal's eyes almost took her breath away but she had made a promise and didn't know enough about the couple's troubles to break her word to the distraught redhead. Barely looking him in the eye, she shook her head and said, "No, I'm sorry, Matt."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE TURNING POINT

 _I am so happy so many of you are caught up in this story. Remember there are certain things you do in a story to move the action along. As for Sarah I got a different impression of her. I felt if Matt had wanted to stay around she would have not have had an objection. Where she had her bar was a rough and tumble place and she had to put up with a lot. Think about women's place in society then, and many years later. There were not a lot of men who wanted to marry them, use them that's for sure, but not marriage. When they got the chance, they took it. I made Sarah rougher for the sake of the story but also someone who did what she thought she had to do to survive. Plenty of women wanted the handsome, courageous, marshal of Dodge City. As for Matt and Kitty acting out of character plenty of people have done stupid and disastrous things because of love and jealousy. Now I'll get off my soapbox._

LeClair, Illinois, four weeks later

Kitty was able to get around with a makeshift crutch now. Her eyes had shadows under them, not from the injuries but from lack of sleep, as the nightmares were coming more and more often. She had lost a considerable amount of weight and looked gaunt. There was no color in her face and a fresh scar could be seen under her hair that was slowly growing back, but the color and body were lifeless. Elvira did not think it hid her beauty though. Manzy had bought two lengths of cloth, one a plain brown and the other a blue paisley as well as a couple sets of underthings. The three women sat together making clothes for Kitty.

The older woman was most concerned that the redhead had no idea who she was or where she was from. Where would she go once she was completely able to be on her own in the next weeks? Caleb's wife, Victoria, was asking more and more questions. It was a good thing that she was a little afraid of Caleb's granny. In the meantime, Kitty had not confessed that during these nightmares the only thing that stayed the same, besides the mist, were the words Dodge City. The problem was she had no idea where that was or why it was important.

When she was in the throes of the bad dreams, the healer told her she would yell out "Mah!", but when she awoke she remembered nothing. To calm her down, she would get Kitty to drink a hops extract and she would drift into a dreamless sleep.

Things went along fairly calmly as Kitty got better and better. This particular afternoon they were sitting by the fire talking and Elvira asked questions trying to jog her memory. "You have a slight southern accent," the older woman said. "Is it possible you lived in the south at one time?"

The redhead closed her eyes and tried to imagine a place where people spoke in soft southern accents. There was a flash of houses with high balconies and the feeling of heat and humidity. When she mentioned it to her hostess, the woman told her that it made her think of what she had heard about New Orleans.

"New Orleans", thought Kitty, but it seemed long, long ago and not a happy time. She felt the sensation of running, always running, toward someone or something. Shaking her head, the younger woman said that if she had been in New Orleans, it wasn't something she remembered fondly.

Telling her to sit back, relax, and close her eyes, Elvira asked in a soft soothing voice, "Do ya remember being married or having children? When I examined ya, there was no real signs of childbirth."

Kitty let her thoughts drift but no picture of a wedding came into her mind, although she did remember the feel of a child in her arms. She sensed a love for children and for spending time with them. Yet there was no mental picture of a home and a family around her.

"We do know ya must be a woman of means. Caleb found ya in the Pullman car and ya were wearing this here blue silk nightgown, covered by a beige lace robe tied with a blue ribbon. Unfortunately, 'cause of the injuries and blood, I had ta throw away them garments."

Suddenly Kitty could see herself wearing that outfit and there was a man's hands untying the robe and sliding it down her arms. He had large hands and they were careworn but so gentle, so caring. Who was he? She couldn't see his face. Trying with all her might, she wanted to keep that feeling of love, the tenderness of his touch. She moaned as it faded away.

"Ya've remembered somethin'!" Elvira was excited.

Sadly, the young woman told her healer, "It faded away too fast. I couldn't see faces or places. There were feelings but I am so afraid to believe they are real."

Patting Kitty's hand she told her patient, "Things air starting to come back, so we'll just relax and let yer mind heal some more."

That was not to be because that evening Caleb came rushing in to tell them his wife had questioned Manzy and made her tell about the red-haired woman at Granny's place. "She's on the rampage. What air we goin' ta do?"

"Well," Granny said thoughtfully, "if she comes here, we will put Mary in the root cellar back where I grows my herbs and spices. Now, boy ya git yerself back home and see if ya can calm yer woman down."

As he started for the door she stopped him, "If worse comes ta worse, have Jamie ready ta take Mary away."

Kitty sat there staring at the two of them, trying to understand what was happening. "Elvira," she began, "who is Jamie? If I have to leave, where will I go?"

"Jamie is Caleb's younger brother, and I think St. Louis would be a good place to start yer search. It's big and there may be a doc there who kin help with yer memory. Ya was on that there train so maybe someone will recognize ya."

"Doc…. Doc…." the words reverberated through her brain. Maybe that is where she was from and someone would know who she was.

The healer opened her cupboard and started taking vials down and putting them in a pot. As she mixed them she said, "The first thing we is doin' is changin' the color of yer hair. I want ta use a mixture of strong coffee and black tea to make it a dark brown."

"But…..but why?" Kitty was getting upset.

"Sweetheart," the woman went on, "Yer hair is too much of a beacon. Ya don't know my granddaughter-by-marriage. She kin be an animal when she is riled. Iffin she catches ya, that red hair will be a dead giveaway, and who knows what she might do ta ya and Caleb?"

Feeling even more depressed, the younger woman submitted to having a thick black paste put on her hair, and to it being wrapped in a turban. This went on for several days and Kitty didn't even want to see herself in a looking glass. Then... everything exploded.

Caleb came rushing in and almost dragged Kitty outside and into the root cellar. She heard him shout as he rode off, "Torie is on her way! There's no talkin' to her! Granny, get your gun!"


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: A REVELATION, A FLICKER OF HOPE

Dodge City

Matt Dillon walked through the batwing doors of the Long Branch. Hannah looked up and noticed what Doc had told her. He didn't stride through the doors like when Kitty was there, looking around, a big smile on his face when he spied her. Now he came in just to make sure no trouble was brewing. The marshal looked awful. He had lost weight - and this was a man who enjoyed his vittles. His eyes seemed haunted and he was often seen wandering the streets until dawn. Of course, he would not admit that it was because of Kitty or because of his guilt in her leaving town. They also didn't realize his greatest fear was that she was carrying his child and thought he wouldn't want it.

Hannah greeted him and offered him a drink. "We haven't seen you lately, Marshal." He refused and just grunted a greeting.

"Been busy," he mumbled.

Moving toward the bar, Hannah offered, "Well, have a cold beer, on the house."

Shaking his head, the lawman thanked her but refused. He headed back out the doors as if he was in a daze. As he turned toward the jail, Festus and Newly came through the saloon doors.

Festus was shaking his head, "Ole Matthew didn' even saw us behind him. Ah sure am worried about him. He's meaner than an ole polecat with a sore paw! Me and Newly are a'takin' to hidin' from him as much as we can. Don' mention Miz Kitty's name neither, or he'll be takin off your head, he be so snappish and fidgety!"

Newly was scratching his head. "The bad thing is that he doesn't have any idea where to start lookin'. He got in touch with the law in New Orleans and even Miss Kitty's cousin hadn't heard from her. It sure is a mystery. Doc hasn't had a letter from her, either."

"I wish I could help you, fellas, but I haven't heard a peep from her, either," Hannah explained.

"Miz Hannah," Festus pleaded, "iffin ya do hear anythin', would ya please tell Matthew? He is a'grievin' somethin' awful over her."

It was difficult for Hannah to say nothing, but when she remembered how distraught the beautiful redhead had been, she decided it would take something monumental to change her mind. Little did she know that it would come in the afternoon mail.

Claude had gone to the post office and came back with a stack of mail. He handed her a letter that was half opened, dirty, and crumpled. "What is this, Claude?"

"Sorry, Miss Hannah, the postmaster said one of the new employees had misplaced a pile of letters, and when moving a bench today, they found them.

Opening the envelope carefully, the saloon owner said, "I hope it is nothing earth shattering. Oh, it's from my partner in St. Louis, probably just a lot of gossip."

Her partner, Slim Yarnell, reported how business was going, some news about mutual friends, and finally as a side note: "I wanted you to know there was a terrible train crash on that line to Chicago. Wasn't that pretty redhead who sold you the Long Branch going in that direction about that time?"

Hannah sat motionless with the letter in her hand. It couldn't be possible. If Kitty was hurt or injured they would surely have heard…. wouldn't they?

She stood as she told Claude she had an errand to run. Hurrying to the telegraph office, she sent a telegram to Slim asking if he knew anything about those who were injured or those who did not survive, then sent the same telegram to Sheriff Owens. It was early evening when she got the message that 13 persons had perished in the river and not all bodies were accounted for. They knew how many tickets were sold but the conductor was one of those killed and they hadn't found his records. There were at least 25 injured and they had been taken to several small towns. In other words, it was a nightmare scenario.

Now the proprietress was in quandary. Should she share this information with Matt Dillon? She decided to talk to Doc. As if it were a message from heaven, he walked through the batwing doors just as she had made up her mind. "Doc, can I see you in my office?"

The physician shuffled his way to the back of the bar. When they were settled with glasses of whiskey, she handed him the letter asking, "What should I do now, Doc?"

Doc peered over his glasses at her. There was no mistaking the tone of his voice. "You have to tell Matt right away. The poor boy has been going out of his mind with worry."

"What if it's bad news, Doc, and I don't know for sure if she went in that direction?"

Patting her hand, he said, "It's better than not knowing."

"I feel terrible," she admitted, "but if you could have seen Kitty, she seemed so nervous and upset, and begged me not to tell her destination until she decided where she would end up. She was especially adamant about not telling Matt and said she was headed south."

Rubbing his finger across his moustache, Doc admitted, "They have had their problems over the years but always have worked things out."

Thinking it over, Hannah admitted, "When I first met them in St. Louis, it was so obvious how much they cared for each other. It was a different Kitty I saw a few weeks ago. She seemed panicked. She told me she couldn't be in Dodge and sort things out, but she didn't indicate she might not come back."

"I think, under the circumstances, we need to let the marshal know and then he can make his own decision as to what to do. He may have some contacts we don't and can get some more information."

As Doc headed for the door, Hannah confessed, "I am so afraid he will be really angry with me."

Doc looked back at the saloon keeper and said softly, "Just explain everything to him and I'll be right here to help."

Agreeing to that arrangement, Hannah let the doctor go find the lawman and prayed he would be understanding. Matt came in looking solemn. Doc explained, "I had to tell him it was about Kitty because this overgrown public servant isn't listening to anyone these days."

Motioning them to chairs, Hannah began, "Marshal, please just listen and then ask questions." Matt nodded his head. 'When Kitty came to me with the offer to buy the Long Branch I was stunned. You remember her reaction when I first asked her if she might want to sell. That day she was glowing with happiness. The love you had for each other was so evident."

Matt's face became red and he mumbled something unintelligible while his eyes were glued to his Stetson.

"Now you listen to me, Matt Dillon! Having feelings for this beautiful woman is nothing to be ashamed of!"

"I'm not ashamed," he said softly.

Looking at Doc, who gave her a nod of encouragement, the older woman went on, "Young man, there have been rumors about the handsome Marshal of Dodge City and the beautiful owner of the Long Branch for years. Nevertheless, the woman I saw that last day seemed crushed. Her only plan was to get away and to decide her next step, whether it was coming back to Dodge or settling somewhere else. She made me promise not to tell anyone where she went. I kept that promise until today."

Finally looking up, he asked, "What changed today?"

She thrust the letter and telegrams into his hands as she remarked, "The letter got lost in the mail and I just received it. I sent the telegrams this afternoon."

As he read the last of the letter, they could hear a low moan in his throat. His voice was raspy as he asked, "Do you know exactly where the accident occurred?"

"I think the railroad can help you with that information," she replied.

The marshal seemed to sense how upset Hannah was and said gently, "Thank you for telling me. Maybe now I can get some answers." Looking at his two friends, he was uncharacteristically frank. "I don't know if Kitty is hurt or safe, but I'd know if she were dead, I would feel it. I pray I'm right and that we have another chance."

There were tears in Hannah's eyes as she walked over and touched his shoulder, "Go find her Matt, then never let her go."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE ESCAPE

LeClair, Illinois

Kitty huddled into the corner of the root cellar, wrapped in the wool cloak that Elvira had insisted she take. Above her she could hear sounds of yelling and things being thrown. Ordinarily she would have confronted the woman but she still had bouts of weakness and a slight limp. Hoping and praying this Torie would not harm her benefactress, Kitty listened closely to see if Caleb's wife had left.

Slowly, stealthily, she moved up the steps, pausing every so often to listen. Finally daring to put her head out the door, she could hear no more ruckus. Heading toward the front door and opening it slowly, the first thing she saw made her shiver. Tables and chairs were thrown all over, crockery was shattered, and Elvira was tending to a long cut on her arm. Kitty rushed to her. "Let me help you," she implored.

The older woman waved her away, but the younger woman pulled the cloth away from the wound and said, "I've had some nursing experience."

The two women stared at each other startled, "Where?" Elvira wanted to know.

Kitty stood still as she absorbed her own words. "I don't know…..I don't know. Show me how to make a poultice and I'll put it on your arm."

As they were finishing they heard a wagon coming. Elvira rushed to the window and announced, "It's Jamie! I wonder what's wrong now?"

Rushing through the door, Jamie was breathing hard, "Granny, get Mary's things together. Victoria's gots a group of women riled up and they air on their way here. I got hay in the back of the wagon to hide her. Then we will just do what we has to do."

Kitty grabbed her one spare set of underthings and one spare dress. Elvira told her to take the cloak and use it to hide herself.

The frightened female, who was so grateful to this woman who had taken her in and who was now in trouble herself, said, "I hate to leave you to this mess. Please let me pay you something."

Smoothing back Kitty's hair, Elvira said, "Darlin', you don't know what you will need as you travel. I be fine. Just take good care of yerself."

Giving her healer a hug and kiss, Kitty said, "We will meet again. I promise."

Jamie stowed her in the back of the wagon, covered her with hay, and headed away from LeClair. Kitty dozed fitfully on and off until the wagon stopped. The young man had brought them to a small town and told her he was going to get them something to eat. Concerned that he would not have money, she informed him Elvira had given her money. "I don't need anythin' right now, Mary, but we needs to find a place to rest and decide where we are goin'. When you was sleepin', you kept sayin', 'Dodge.' Where is that?"

Dodge, Dodge…. what she had heard in her dreams. It made her shiver. "I don't know. Where are we headed?"

"I've been thinkin' and Granny said somethin' about St. Louis. I think we'll go there. It will take a few days in this wagon but that will give us some time to think what ta do next." Since Kitty couldn't think of any reason not to head in that direction, she tried to relax and do some more healing.

By the second day, Kitty was bored and decided to sit next to Jamie on the wagon seat. Not a big talker, he surprised her by saying, "I think we should git married. Then I kin protect ya fer real."

Her mind screamed, "NO! NO!" but she didn't want to upset her benefactor. He was so young. "I appreciate the offer, but I am a lot older than you. You need a young wife and to be able to start a family."

"It wouldn't have to be forever, Mary, just till ya was better." His face was so earnest.

Kitty was touched and she squeezed his arm. "I don't know if I'm already married, Jamie."

"You weren't wearin' no man's ring," he said.

Her head was beginning to ache. "Can we talk about it later?" she asked.

Touching his forehead, he replied, "Yes, ma'am."

She managed to delay the discussion of marriage during the rest of the trip to St. Louis. They found rooms in a fairly nice hotel. Kitty had given Jamie some of her money as it would look odd if she paid. He encouraged her to wear the long cloak and keep her face covered as much as possible.

"I need some fresh clothes and so do you," Kitty said. "After lunch, we need to do some shopping." When she went to the water closet to clean up, she completely undressed and was horrified by her body. Her face was thin, her cheekbones quite prominent. There were dark circles in the pale skin under her eyes. That she had lost weight was obvious, as her collarbones were evident, and her shape, that once gently curved in all the right places, looked flat and unattractive. Clothes just hung on her frame and she thought she looked like a burnt-out nester woman. Her hair, now an indeterminate color, fell in odd curls around her head, frizzy and uncontrollable. There were scars from where she had been cut and she still had a slight limp when she walked.

All these physical changes did not help her state of mind. The amnesia bothered her greatly. Not remembering who she was, where she was from, and her background was making her dizzy and disoriented. Changing into her one clean dress and trying to do something with her hair, Kitty tried to decide how to turn down Jamie without hurting his feelings, although they had registered as husband and wife for propriety's sake.

Trying to appear cheerful, she told him as soon as he was ready they could go. They had a nice lunch at a restaurant near the hotel. Kitty thought St. Louis had so much to offer, not like the limited choices in Dodge City. That thought stopped her! Where had it come from?

After lunch, they walked along the street and stopped in a couple of mercantile stores, buying several sets of ready-made clothes. Kitty looked longingly at the silks and satins in the windows and could almost feel them against her skin. What was happening to her? From the money she carried it was evident that somewhere she had gotten into a position to have some wealth, but she also had also known poverty because wearing clothing made of less expensive material did not seem strange.

Back at the hotel, Jamie had insisted she have the bed because, with nine brothers and sisters at home, he was used to sleeping on the floor. Kitty unwrapped and put away their purchases before lying down on the bed. Closing her eyes, she was pleased to have more choices to wear. She knew inside that looking good was important to her and she loved being in a town with more choices than Mr. Jonas' store offered, although Dodge City was getting bigger and bigger.

She sat up abruptly, "Jamie!" she exclaimed, "We have to go to Dodge City!"


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: A SENSE OF LOSS

 _I know some of you have been rather upset at the length of the chapters. So, I hope this chapter will give you some satisfaction as it is longer. I also hope you will see a different side to Matt. Yes, I wrote this but sometimes I don't know where these ideas and words come from. As I have gone back and read it I have to thank the muses who work with me for helping me find the right words and emotions. I truly hope you enjoy it also._

Dodge City

Matt Dillon paced his office awaiting word from the railroad about the accident. Festus, Doc, and Newly had been there with him until Doc got a call to set a broken leg and Newly had orders to fill at the gun shop. It was well after noon, as Festus was bringing back food for himself and the marshal, that Barney hurried over with a telegram.

"I knew you were waiting for this, Marshal, so I brought it right over," the telegraph operator told him.

"Thanks Barney. I sure appreciate it." The lawman grabbed for the paper and began reading rapidly.

"What's it say, Matthew, what's it say?" Festus wanted to know.

Looking blankly at his deputy, Matt didn't seem to realize he was being addressed until the hill man plucked at his shirt. "Oh, it's from the railroad. They've set up a way station near the scene of the crash so family members can look at where it happened and see if any of the belongings they rescued are from their missing relatives. There are also several unidentified, badly decomposed bodies at the undertaker's in St. Louis for families to view. There is one woman."

Festus asked, "Will they let ya look or is it jist families?"

Matt was incensed. "Of course, they will let me look, I'm a U.S. Marshal!" Then he added, "Besides, Kitty IS my family. Just let them try and stop me. You'll be in charge while I'm gone, Festus. I'm taking the next train to St. Louis."

"And I'm a'goin with ya!" The assistant marshal gave him look for look.

"I need you here," Matt protested.

"Ya gots Newly and Burke, and ya gots a town pretty well tamed. Besides, Abelia would have ma hide fer lettin' ya go alone. I got extre britches and a shirt right cher. So don' try ta git away from me. Ah will gits ahr tickets and tell the boys wats wat. Ya know even ole Claude will watch out fer trouble. Ya pack now an' talk ta Doc. That ole scudder will be happy we knows something."

"Festus!" Matt protested.

Putting his hand on the shoulder of his friend and the man he so admired, Festus said softly and gently, "Matthew, no matter wats we find out, ya need a friend along and ah'd never forgive ma self or ya if I warn't there."

The marshal squeezed his shoulder as he replied, "Thanks, old friend."

Three hours later they were getting ready to board the train. They had to wait for a young man with his arm around a woman wrapped in a long cloak to get off the train after all the other passengers had departed. Matt accidently bumped into her and said, "I beg your pardon, ma'am." Then he got on the train with his deputy.

The woman walked several steps away and stopped. She was exhausted but asked, "Who was that who bumped into me?"

"I don't know," the man answered. "I never been here afore."

She persisted, "What did he look like?"

The man sighed. This woman never gave up. "Big, tall, dressed for travelin'. Come on, yer tired. We needs a place ta rest."

He was right so she reluctantly followed him toward the town. Something was flitting through her mind. That voice, that touch, was causing something to stir but it was so elusive it was maddening.

Dillon wished there was a way he could move around the train comfortably but it wasn't possible as it was full of people. Festus knew his boss was as nervous as a cowboy getting ready to ride his first bronc. Nothing he could say would help. At least with every turn of the wheels they were closer to some answers.

THE CRASH SITE

It was late the next day when they stood looking at the bridge, now under repair, that had collapsed and caused the accident. The road superintendent was explaining, "Marshal Dillon, the weather was terrible that night. It was pouring down rain, it was very foggy, and there had been no indication that there was a problem with that bridge. The engineer said they had already slowed down due to the weather. Our biggest problem is that the conductor had the ticket stubs and he was killed and his equipment was not found. We are in the process of locating station masters along the road for the number of tickets sold, from where they got on and where they were getting off. However, it is a big job and, for various reasons, folks get off at different destinations or miss a train. We are also now trying to institute a policy of getting the names of passengers but, as you know, some people don't want to give their right name."

"Have you had any luck finding anyone who remembers Miss Russell being on the train?" Matt asked.

"Nothing so far, Marshal. They do know a woman was in the Pullman section but they do not remember seeing her. I'm sorry," the man added.

The situation was maddening. "Perhaps we could look at the belongings you found and that could give us a clue if Kitty was on board," the lawman suggested.

"The building is right over here," the man said leading the way. "It isn't very organized so watch your step."

Determined to find something of significance, Matt looked at every piece that had been found but he was getting discouraged when he heard Festus' voice, "Matthew, ah thank ah found Miz Kitty's valise."

Matt hurried over to where his deputy was sitting on the floor surrounded by bags. He reached down and took hold of the bag Festus held out to him. It sure looked like Kitty's bag. Opening it carefully, the first thing he saw was his favorite dress she wore - royal blue satin with black jet beading and sequins. He pulled it out of the bag and the fragrance immediately filled his senses. It was the French perfume she had bought last year and used sparingly except when they were together. He gathered it close to his body, turned away, and walked out the door.

A few minutes later Festus Haggen walked out of the way station door. Big, strong, U.S. Marshal Matthew Dillon was standing, looking out at the river, the blue dress pressed tightly against his body. His eyes were scrunched up tight as if he was trying not to let the tears flow. The hill man was hard pressed to not let a tear or two drop onto his cheek as he saw the anguish that was consuming this man who had faced so many dangers in his life. He had faced them with fortitude and the determination that might makes right. So much courage had made him a legend, although never in his own mind. Now he was faced with something he could not control.

Kitty and Matt had been a puzzle to Festus and to many others for years. That there was a strong bond between them was evident. Many wondered that if there was more to it, why hadn't they married? It was after the Gore Gang came to town and it was believed the marshal was dead that it became absolutely evident to the deputy, when Matt and Kitty were reunited and in each other's arms. Then there was no doubt in Festus' mind that they loved each other. In times to come, every time she was in danger, Matthew's reaction told the whole story. The one incident Festus recalled that made him smile was when Kitty went to Pickaxe to see her gold mine. Matt had told her not to go and he was beside himself with worry. That had turned out alright but this was a situation that was out of his hands.

The dress reminded Matt of so many things. There was the first time she walked down that stairway wearing it and she took his breath away. It matched her sapphire eyes and he would never forget the look in those eyes as he took it off her. It was as smooth as her skin. He swallowed hard as he moaned her name over and over. She hadn't worn it too often after the night they almost lynched Will Stambridge. Will Stambridge! Why had he even started that whole confrontation?

Because he was jealous, that was why! If he was truthful with himself, he would admit he had been so much in doubt as to who she would pick. His world would have been shattered. How could he have possibly stayed in the same town with them watching Stambridge touch her and knowing he had the right? Then he had stupidly gone back to his old ways. What did he expect? What was he thinking? One tear, then another ran down his cheek.

Just before Festus joined him, he held the dress to his face letting the material absorb his tears. He said a little prayer. "Thank you for letting the woman at the undertakers not be Kitty and please, even if she doesn't want to be with me, let her be all right. I love her so much."

Matt shivered as he recalled walking into the room holding the unclaimed bodies. He could hardly breathe and his legs did not want to move. He had taken a deep breath as the attendant uncovered the lone woman and he looked down at the matted black hair. Now he wondered how he didn't pass out with relief. It was not his Kitty. It was not the love of his life.

He felt Festus' hand his on arm. He had brought Kitty's bags.

"Time for us to go home," he told his friend and the deputy he trusted with his life. With one last look at the river, they turned and headed toward the buggy where the superintendent waited patiently.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: RETURN TO DODGE

 _So, here is the answer you have been waiting for, what jogs Kitty's memory. I hope you are not disappointed. It has been a long journey and I hope it has been worthwhile for you. Thanks to all of you for all the great reviews. Oh, it isn't the end, more to come._

Dodge City

Kitty didn't really know where to start looking in Dodge for answers. Jamie had gone into the hotel called the Dodge House while she sat outside wrapped in the cloak. They both had slept fitfully. He had gone over to a restaurant called Delmonico's and brought back breakfast and lunch the next day. When they had gone out for dinner, he insisted she wear the cloak since they didn't know what might have happened in this town. That was fine with her, as she was still so self-conscious about her hair and all her injuries. Now she was sitting at the window watching people go by, hoping for a sign of recognition.

Jamie was getting restless being cooped up, he missed his family, and was concerned about Granny. It was also upsetting to be sort of living with this woman since she had refused his offer of marriage. When she suggested he go look at the town, he rushed to leave. As he walked out the door, Kitty gave a huge sigh of relief. She felt guilty that so much of his time was spent worrying about her. She suspected he didn't really want to marry her but was an honorable young man. Still feeling easily fatigued, she laid down to rest. When she awakened, it was dusk and Jamie had not returned.

While going into the washing area, she heard the door open. Jamie called out her name and she answered that she was getting ready for supper. When she came into the room, it was immediately evident he had been drinking. He wasn't drunk but was slurring his words. Kitty had to smile, glad he had seemed to enjoy himself.

"Startin' to rain a little," he said through a thick tongue. "Wind is kickin' up. Do ya wanta stay here and I'll get us some food?"

Looking out the window and seeing it was only misting, she remarked, "It doesn't look too bad and, anyway, I'm getting cabin fever. Let's go out."

"Lemme clean up," he told her. As he walked by he mentioned, "Medda girl, mountain girl, right cher in this here town. Perrdy little thang, long brown hair, big eyes, talkin' a mile a minute, an a liddle bitty thang."

Smiling, Kitty told him how that pleased her. When he came back into the room she had to re-button his shirt and brush his hair, and then it was debatable who was helping whom walk to Delmonico's. Once again, they chose the table in the farthest corner where the flickering lights hid their features. Just after they ordered, a very tall man and a much shorter man came in and sat down. They were soon joined by a rather scruffy looking fellow.

Leaning over to Jamie, she asked quietly, "Who are those men?"

Looking them over, Jamie replied, "The big man, he's the marshal, He are the man that run into ya at the train. The older one's are the town doctor, and I don't know nuthin' bout the one who jus' come in. Do ya know 'em?"

Glancing out the window, the woman realized it was raining harder. Suddenly, a scene opened in her mind. A very young redheaded girl was sitting in a café hurriedly eating breakfast and a very, very tall, good-looking young man walked in and sat down across from her. She couldn't stop looking at him. Then the scene faded and why it was so important wasn't clear. "I…I don't….know," she stammered.

Over at the other table, the marshal asked the doctor, "Who is that couple over there?"

"Where?" Adams asked.

"Over there, way in the back? The woman is all wrapped up in that cloak."

Checking out the pair, Doc answered, "Their names are Jamie and Mary. He told someone his wife has been ill and is recovering slowly. He hasn't brought her to me, though. Why are you asking, Matt?"

Wrinkling his forehead, Dillon answered, "I don't know. It's just odd, the woman covering herself like that even as she eats."

Festus spoke up, "He were in the Long Branch drinkin' pretty heavy this afternoon, Matthew, and I heared him tell Claude his woman done lost her hair an' looks. Seems it made her a mite shy."

"Are they planning on staying in Dodge?" the lawman wondered.

Both men said they didn't know. Matt said maybe he would go introduce himself and see if they needed any help. As he was getting up, Newly came in and told him Jess Howard, Sarah's husband, had finally arrived to get her. "Miss Hannah asked if you would come over so she can get Sarah off her hands."

It had taken some time to locate Mr. Howard and since they didn't really want to keep her in jail, Sarah had been in custody in one of the rooms at the Long Branch the entire time. Glancing over at the couple in the corner, the marshal thought he would look them up the next day. He excused himself and followed Newly out the door.

Kitty's eyes followed the big man's departure and she felt a sense of loss. Trying as hard as she could to determine why only added to her sense of frustration. Tomorrow she needed to begin exploring the town and see the town doctor for a clue to her identity. Unfortunately, that was not to be. The nightmares came again, worse than ever, and left her with blinding headaches, and when Jamie went to fetch the doctor, he had already been called out on an emergency.

It would be two days later that there came a breakthrough. By then, Kitty Russell was ready to give up and move on. That evening at dinner, in their room, she told Jamie it was time for him to head home and said she thought she might head to California to start a new life. While she had been recovering from the headaches, Jamie had been spending time with the hill girl and was reluctant to leave.

The day had been hot and dry. Jamie was sleeping on the floor, as usual. Kitty had opened the window, hoping for a slight breeze. Just as she had fallen into a deep sleep the fire bell went off. She heard the words, "Ma Smalley's is on fire!" She sat straight up in bed and screamed, "Matt!"

She was up and out of her bed before Jamie could move. Tearing down the steps in her bare feet, she headed for the fire. The men fighting the fire just stared at the thin, bedraggled-looking woman in the huge white nightgown, yelling "Matt! Matt!" over and over as she tried to get into the building. It was absolute chaos and the noise was deafening.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN: KITTY COMES HOME

 _The chapter title says it all._

Newly grabbed her and took her over to Doc, who was over to the side treating fire victims, as she tried hysterically to get away from him. The doctor looked at the struggling woman in the deputy's arms and blurted, "Oh, my God, it's Kitty!"

Looking shell shocked, Newly looked at her closely. "Are you sure, Doc?"

"I'd know her anywhere. Let me have her." Wrapping his arms around her and reaching for a blanket, he whispered, his voice choking up, "It's alright, sweetheart, Doc has you. You're home and you're safe."

She collapsed in his arms and began to sob. "D - Do..o..oc?" she whimpered.

"What air ya doin' with my wife?" a voice asked from behind the doctor's shoulder.

Looking into young Jamie's face, Doc frowned and asked, "Your wife? Why, this is Miss Kitty Russell. She owns the Long Branch Saloon here in Dodge and has been missing for weeks. Did you kidnap her?"

Suddenly Jamie was frightened. Newly interrupted, "Doc, how are you sure it's Miss Kitty? She's so…so skinny, and her hair - what happened to it? Her hands are so rough and her nails are dirty and ragged and she didn't even know me."

Holding her tighter, the physician told them, "I have treated her for everything from a cold to bullet wounds. Trust me, I don't know what she has been through, but this is Kitty Russell. Now, Newly, I need to check on anyone affected by the fire, but if you will take her up to my office and put her in the back room, I would appreciate it. Oh, and Newly, don't tell Matt. He has enough on his mind right now. When he is through, tell him I need to see him."

Unwrapping her slightly and looking into those sapphire eyes, Doc said gently, "Now, honey, Newly is going to take you up to my office. I'll be up as soon as I can."

Struggling to sit up and feeling as if she was in a fog, Kitty touched his face. "Is it really you, Doc?"

He grinned at her. "It's really me. Now you just relax, you're home and you're safe."

"Matt? Matt?" She was frightened.

Patting her arm, he said, "He's fine. You just go with Newly now. Jamie, you go with your ah…your…ah….wife."

As the deputy was taking her from the doctor's arms, a young woman who had been standing back in the shadows ran up to him, "Mr. Newly, what's happenin'? Kin I help?"

Looking down at her, he said, "Merry Florine, ask Doc, I have to get this lady up to his office."

As she turned, Jamie came up to her, "Merry Florine, what are ya doin' here?"

Turning to him angrily she spat out, "Jamie Cathcart, youse didn' tell me youse was married!"

"I ain't! I ain't!" he protested. "It was a pretend weddin'."

Stamping her foot, she exclaimed, "A pretend weddin'?"

Taking her arm, he said, "I kin explain."

Doc interrupted them, "Explain somewhere else. There is too much goin' on here right now."

It was a couple of more hours before things calmed down. The Dodge House and several other small hotels had taken in Ma Smalley's boarders. There were a few severe burns and lots of problems with smoke inhalation. Doc was exhausted by the time he made his way to his office, anxious to see Kitty again.

Merry Florine and Jamie were sitting side by side on his steps quietly talking, her head on his shoulder, but he didn't have time to figure out what was going on there. He had an a very important patient to examine.

Kitty was sound asleep. Somehow, Hannah had found out and was asleep in a chair beside her. Doc touched her shoulder gently. "Hannah, Hannah," he said softly.

She jumped, "Oh, Doc! What in the world happened to her?"

Scrubbing his finger across his moustache and shaking his head, he admitted, "I don't know, but it hasn't been good."

"Does Matt know?" she asked.

"I asked Newly not to distract him with the news but to send him up here when things calmed down. Do you think you can help me get her undressed?"

Shaking the younger woman gently as Doc went into the outer office, Hannah told her, "Kitty, I'm going to undress you so Doc can examine you."

Looking through half-slitted eyes, Kitty asked groggily, "Hannah?"

"Yeah, it's me, honey. You're in Doc's backroom. Welcome home."

Kitty tried to sit up. "Whoa there, young lady!" Doc said, coming through the door. "I have something to make you rest, but can you tell us a little about where you have been?"

"Matt… he..." she began.

Taking a deep breath, the physician said, "Let's discuss him later. I want to know about you."

Looking up at him, she began, "You won't believe it. It all started when I heard Sarah propose to Matt..."

It was late that night when the marshal finally reached Doc's office. He had cleaned himself up but he was exhausted. All the nights of fitful sleep had caught up with him.

Doc was half asleep in his chair when he heard Matt coming up the stairs. His patient was finally resting soundly. He looked up as the marshal strode through the door. "It's about time!"

"I got here as soon as I could. Everyone is settled somewhere for the night. Newly said it was important. Say, I saw that Jamie fella sitting in front of the Dodge House with Merry Florine. What's going on?"

Doc had to grin, "Well, it's quite a story! You better sit down."

"Doc, I'm dead tired. Can we do this tomorrow?"

"Just sit there and relax. I promise it will be worth your while. You see it all started with a proposal you received."

Dillon had been leaning back in his chair until those words made him sit up. "I didn't receive any proposal," he protested.

"Well, that's not what Kitty thought."


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY: Plenty of Explanations

 _This is what you have been waiting for Matt and Kitty together again. There are things they need to talk about, in the future, but for now they are so happy to be reunited._

"Kitty? When did you talk to her? Have you been holding out on me?"

"Always impatient," Doc thought to himself, then spoke out loud, "I'll get to that."

"You better!" the marshal muttered.

"Anyway, since you were letting Sarah hang all over you..." Doc held up his hand as the lawman started to object. "Just listen! This set Kitty off and she decided to leave to think things over. She went to St. Louis and sold Hannah the Long Branch. Next, she headed to Chicago and was in the awful train crash. When they checked for injured passengers, they missed her."

Matt put his head in his hands as the doctor continued. "A young man found her badly injured. He took her to his grandmother, a healer, in a small village near the accident site. That is where she was cared for."

"Cared for? They couldn't save her? I have to go there. Who told you this?"

Looking at the younger man compassionately, Doc said, "Take it easy, son. She is alive, but this has taken a toll on her physically and mentally. There was a lot of injury to her head. She was suffering from amnesia."

Getting up and starting to pace, the marshal finally stopped in front of the physician, "Who told you all this?"

"Kitty did."

Dillon was completely flummoxed. "Where? When?"

Becoming impatient to see the man's reaction, Doc finally explained, "A few hours ago, in my back room."

Matt Dillon stood completely still trying to digest this information. "She was in your back room?"

"She still is and she's asleep," Doc acknowledged. "But, Matt, before you go in there, I have to warn you - she has lost a lot of weight. The injuries have taken a toll on her. They had to cut off her hair to take care of the head injuries. It was dyed and it is growing out. I don't know why."

With his hand on the doorknob, Matt said, "I don't care what she looks like as long as she is alive and back!"

It broke his heart as he looked at her ravaged body, so small under the covers. He pulled up a chair, took her hand, and called her name. She moved restlessly but didn't open her eyes. Gently touching her hair, he noticed the scar on her scalp. It suddenly became so apparent that he had almost lost her. Right then and there he decided that their lives would have to change. He would make it clear to her that never again would he take her or their relationship for granted.

When she awoke, an exhausted Matt Dillon was sitting beside the bed holding her hand. "Matt?" she asked, as if she was astounded to see him.

Trying to sit up as she watched him open his eyes, Kitty Russell felt tears begin to run down her face. "Matt, oh Matt!"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. His voice was choked as he told her, "Oh God, Kitty, I was so afraid I lost you! Thank God you are all right!"

Pulling back and looking into those baby blues, she said, "I am so sorry, Cowboy. I was a fool and I look awful."

He grinned at her. "You look beautiful to me." As their lips met, Doc opened the door.

The doctor tried not to grin and sounded gruff as he told them, "Alright, enough of that! After all, she is a married woman."

The marshal looked perplexed. "What are you talking about, Doc?"

Looking embarrassed, she explained to the man she loved how Jamie had saved her from Caleb's jealous wife and had finally brought her to Dodge. As she went on to talk about Elvira, Caleb, Torie, and how they helped her, Newly, Festus, Abelia, Hannah, Jamie, and Merry Florine wandered into the office.

They could tell Kitty was getting tired, but she went on to say, "One amazing thing I can now put together is that there is a connection to Orkey and Sweet Billy Cathcart, of all people!"

"Who air they, Miss Kitty?" Festus asked.

Matt answered, "Quite a few years ago, the Cathcart family came to this area. Orkey Cathcart was looking for a wife and settled on Miss Kitty. When she objected they kidnapped her. They weren't really a bad sort, just deluded. Anyway, their Pa caught cholera and died, and they went back home. I always thought maybe Kitty regretted not staying with them."

She swatted him on the arm and exclaimed, "Matt Dillon!"

He grinned at her as he continued to hold her hand. "Well, you did say a woman could do a lot worse than wife with an Orkey Cathcart."

"Well, I didn't mean me, although members of that family have been very good to me," she said, smiling at Jamie.

Looking over at the young man, the lawman remarked, "I have a lot to thank you for, especially for bringing Kitty back to us safely." He went on, "What are your plans now? How can we help?"

Looking shyly at Merry Florine, who was never shy, she put her arm around him as he answered, "Me and Merry are thinkin' about gittin' together. She would sure fit in with my family. I hope you ain't upset Mary…uh…Kitty."

Kitty had a big smile on her face. "I think that's wonderful. I'm happy for both of you."

Matt looked at her. "Mary?"

"Later," she told him.

Doc interjected, "I think my patient needs some rest."

"I'm fine, Doc," she informed the physician.

Scrubbing his finger across his moustache, he told her, "I'd like to keep you until tomorrow, Kitty. I want to look at all your injuries again and find out what healing methods Elvira used."

Looking like she would object, Matt told her, "You need some real rest, young lady. I have some things to do and a fire to inspect, but I'll be back before dark."

"Promise?" she asked tremulously.

"I promise, and anything that would take me away, I'll pass off to Newly and Festus."

As the group started to leave, Hannah stopped by the bed. "Kitty, when you are ready, I left your rooms just the same. After all, you are still half-owner."

"Half-owner?" Matt asked puzzled.

Smiling, she told him, "I'll explain later."

 _Later that night at Doc's…._

Hannah had brought over one of Kitty's pretty negligees and helped her fix her hair as best as she could. When Matt arrived, she was sitting in a chair trying to not seem impatient.

He came wearing his dress pants and courting jacket. "My, my, Marshal, you do clean up well," she commented.

"And aren't you looking very pretty tonight, Miss Russell," he complimented her.

Standing up so that he could get the full effect of her outfit, she walked slowly toward him.

"Honey," he said, "You do things to me."

Running her hands up his chest she murmured, "No more than you do to me, Cowboy."

Reaching for her hand and leading her to the chair, he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "You know, Kit, they tell me I was meaner than a polecat while you were missing. This has got to stop. I don't function at all without you."

Taking his work-calloused hand in hers and kissing each finger, she asked, "What did you have in mind, lawman?"

"Clearing the air first," he said.

Leaning forward and kissing him lightly, she told him, "You go first."

"Alright. First, I'm sorry I reacted so badly about the letters. Second, there never was anything between me and Sarah. In fact, it turned out she was married and had run off with her husband's money."

Sitting up straight, Kitty asked, "How did you find that out?"

"Hannah told us she knew them from St. Louis," he explained. "Now what about this Mary business... and I thought you sold the Long Branch!"

Leaning on his broad chest, she clarified, "I couldn't give up the Long Branch completely. I needed to get away to clear my head. You, big man, are too big a distraction." She ran her hand across his chest.

She then went on to describe her nightmares, hearing the words Dodge City over and over, and the baby crying when they called her Mary. "Matt, these flashes were so frustrating because they faded so fast."

"What brought your memory back?" he inquired.

It was the fire bell. I heard it and I was out of that bed so fast, poor Jamie was left behind."

"Speaking of the bed…," the marshal began.

Sliding her hand down to his thigh, she began, "He was a perfect gentleman and slept…."

Before she could finish he had pulled her lips to his and, holding the back of her head, began to explore her mouth. Their only sounds were moans of delight at being back together. His arms were around her waist pressing her tightly into his chest. They didn't hear Doc come in, they were so wrapped up in each other.

Startled, they pulled apart as the medic growled, "I can't leave you alone for a minute with this big overgrown public servant."

Kitty was flushed, but Matt was surprisingly calm as he commented, "I've got to make up for lost time."

Her mouth dropped open. "Who are you, Matthew Dillon? You never acknowledge us like this to anyone."

He grinned. "Times are changing, Miss Russell. You ain't seen nothing yet."

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows. "Really, is that fact?"

"That's a fact, but you have to wait until tomorrow to see if I am as good as my word," he teased her.

"Matt!" she exclaimed. "No fair!"

She had never seen him like this as he told her, "You get a good night's sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow, moving back home." He stood up, kissed her soundly, walked her to the bed, and tucked her in. As he went to the doorway, his parting remark was, "Tomorrow, everything changes. You can't ever leave here again without me."


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: Home Again Finally

 _Here we are at the end of our story and then maybe not. I am debating about continuing the adventure. No more cliffhangers and yet there could be more to resolve. Thank You, Thank You, for all the wonderful reviews you made my heart glad and I did smile a lot as I read them. Thank you so much Dodge City Angel, my Beta, for all you added to this adventure. You were absolutely right. I hope this ending does not disappoint any of you._

Back At The Long Branch….At Last:

Kitty would sleep a little and wake up and sleep a little and wake up. The new day never seemed to come and when it did, it seemed to take forever for Matt to come and get her. Doc kept claiming he knew nothing about anything.

When they finally entered the saloon, there was a big Welcome Home sign and people rushed to greet her. It was so heartwarming, but she wanted to be alone with her Cowboy.

There was Festus and Abelia with big smiles on their faces sitting at their favorite back table. After hugs of welcome Hannah, who was working behind the bar, brought over sandwiches and a couple bottles. "You sure could do with some feeding up."

"Yer right Miz Hannah," Festus spoke up. "Ole Matthew has been starvin' hisself for weeks now."

Kitty raised her eyebrows as she looked at the big man. "You haven't been eating. Well we'll have to see what we can do about that."

Matt looked a little embarrassed but admitted reluctantly, "I guess I have been a little preoccupied."

"Preoccupied," Doc exclaimed as he approached their table, "he has been downright mean."

Leaning toward him with a wide grin and sparkling blue eyes she announced, "well I guess I've got my work cut out for me."

Abelia spoke up. "Kitty, we are so glad to have you back. These men have been drivin' me crazy. When we get a chance, I have some stories to tell you."

"Now Belia," Festus said, "it warn't as bad as all that." The two women just looked at each other. He went on, "Miz Kitty, all ah wanted ta do was pick ya up and give ya a big hug ah am so happy ta see ya alive. Belia tol me she'd ah…skin me alive iffin ah hurts ya. But ya air a sight fer sore eyes.

Leaning toward him she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him gently and then told him, "Festus, I actually can't wait for a new Haggen story and to hear you and Doc grousing at each other.

Everyone laughed as Abelia told them not to encourage him. Festus ducked his head and said, "Aw, Belia ah ain't that bad. That started the laughter all over again.

After an hour or so Matt took her by the hand saying, "you are looking mighty tired Miss Kitty," and then he led her upstairs - in front of everyone! Something strange was definitely going on!

As they got to her door he pulled her key out of his pocket. He held the door for her and she noticed flowers in the vases, candles lit on the mantle, and lamps turned down low. Next to the settee was a bottle of champagne, chilling, and two glasses. On the bed lay a beautiful white silk and lace gown.

For a moment, she couldn't speak. Then she looked up at him questioningly. "How did that dress get there?"

Taking her hand, he led her to the settee and helped her to sit down. "Sarah had stolen the letters you left behind, so when we found no sign of you, I went all through your rooms looking for clues. I found the dress in a big box in your storage area."

"Alright, so why is it on the bed?"

Taking both of her hands in his, he explained, "It looked like a wedding dress and you are going to need it, because I'm asking you to marry me, Kathleen Russell."

He had taken her breath away and she stammered, "Matt…..I….I….uhm…."

He was pleading with her. "Don't say NO. Please don't say NO. Listen, next May - it's almost November now - I have to send in my paperwork to continue as U.S. Marshal. Well…. I'm resigning."

"Matt…" she began, "we have so many things to talk about."

He held up his hands. "LATER! I've done a lot of thinking. While you were gone there was no one to talk to, no one to hold, no one to come home to. You see, what I realized, Kitty, is that YOU are home. No matter where we are, when I am with you, I'm home. So please say you'll marry me."

Tears ran down her cheeks unchecked. He looked so touchingly sincere that she had to answer him now. Sliding her arms around him, she whispered, "Welcome home, my love, welcome home."

Fin

I researched various herbs used at this time for healing and for this FF. Castor Oil is really called Palma Christi and I have used it externally for years. If you have any interest look up Edgar Cayce/Castor oil treatments. LeClair, Ill. did exist. In 1818 it was called Edwardsville, and is now Ferguson. The village of LeClair was started with a plumbing factory that was way ahead of its time. The employees of this company town could own their own homes, were offered reasonable working hours, an education, and various forms of recreation. I figured having a healer in the area and a lady barber was also feasible.

I believe if the powers that were had brought back KR/AB in season 20, the show would have gone on longer and that upsetting season would not have existed, and the movies, if even conceived, would have been watchable.

Thanks for reading and reviewing my story of what happened after Kitty disappeared from Dodge. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
